


A Different Kind of Springtrap

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Human animatronics, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships, submissive Purple Guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtrap has always had a soft spot for crazy guys, but the purple haired twelfth grader in his physics class is really something else. Since he transferred in several accidents have happened, students have gone missing and turned up dead. </p><p>So far, Springtrap trying to involve himself has only made things worse. But there still might be a way for him to reconcile his morals and his infatuation. All he has to do is beat a psychopath at his own game and make him an “offer” he can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snake Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the actions and views expressed by the characters in this piece of fiction do not reflect those of the author. This story uses tropes and aspects of BDSM practice but is not intended to be instructional nor inspirational. 
> 
> This story attempts to portray a character with diagnosable Psychopathy using the PCL-R, (aka: the Hare Psychopathy Checklist) as a model. Therefore reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> Yeah, I did actual research for a smut fic.

"Strip."

Vio grit his teeth, tensing up as a wave of anger passed through every fiber of his body. His fingers curled into tight fists, the muscles in his arms and shoulders so tight he began to shake.

His long purple hair partly covered his eyes, but the barrier did nothing to mute the glare of anger and disgust directed at the boy towering over him.

"Come on. You know the drill. Or are you going to fake stupid again?"

Vio didn't remember what the older boy's real name was. Everyone just called him Springtrap. A formidable nickname that suited the towering hulk of a teenager perfectly.

His fingers were nearly twice the thickness of Vio's and his grip was strong enough that, when he took Vio by the arm, he had no choice but to be pulled along into the alleyway between their inner city school and the apartment building next door.

Hearing no response from Vio, Springtrap made a move. Grabbing the front of the younger teens lavender button up shirt and pulling until the buttons popped open.

Despite knowing it was coming, Vio gasped and shuddered at the sudden contact. He hated people touching him. Just having Springtrap hold his arm was disgusting enough.

Vio's dark brown eyes narrowed, his vision clouded over and he tasted copper in his mouth. He lashed out wildly, running on pure instinct. Fighting like a wild cat, all teeth and claws.

But just like always, Springtrap hardly seemed to register the resistance. He practically ignored him and proceeded to remove Vio's shirt.

Then came the worst part, Springtrap running his filthy hands over his chest and back. Vio closed his eyes. Shutting out the world around him as best he could. Retreating into the darkness and immersing himself in a world of his own creation.

Every day for three months he had been subjected to this indignity, cornered before classes by this dimwitted fuck with the help of his gang of neanderthals.

One day, one day very soon, he would get his chance to carve every last hour of those three months out of Springtrap's skin. Every second he suffered would make his revenge all the sweeter.

Vio focused on that, imagining the screams Springtrap would make when he cut open his torso and pulled his guts out. Maybe this time it would be enough to distract him from what Springtrap was going to do next.

The button on the front of Vio's pants didn't put up any more resistance than the one on his shirt. Vio gasped, his mental image shattering as Springtrap shoved his shovel sized hand down his pants.

Then Vio's body reacted the way it always did to this rough treatment, with uncontained enthusiasm.

Vio tried to hide it. But controlling his emotions was not a skill he seemed to possess. He hadn't been born with the limiters that plagued most of humanity. Guilt, shame, and restraint might as well have been Greek words for all he understood of them.

He would never wish to be any other way, but he could really have gone without Springtrap knowing what his moans sounded like.

He shut his eyes, but his thoughts of revenge wouldn't come back. The blood needed for a mental distraction was currently occupied in a different body part.

Springtrap's fingers started exploring Vio's inner thighs, his wrist and forearm rubbing against the front of the younger teenager's briefs. Vio half collapsed against the brick wall he was pinned to. Letting out a pathetic keening whimper.

Then Springtrap's fingers closed around something hard. Vio let out a long exhale as Springtrap released him and took his hand back.

Clutched in his fist was a tiny switchblade and a thin leather cord that had been holding it in place around Vio's leg.

Springtrap smiled, flipping the sheathed knife between his fingers before shoving it into his own pocket. Vio grit his teeth, wrapping his arms protectively over his chest.

"You keep hiding it there. Are you hoping I'll chicken out and not check one day?" Springtrap asked, smiling his usual unnerving grin that showed off almost all of his teeth. "Or maybe you want to make sure I always check there."

Vio didn't respond. Letting his eyes do the talking for him. He glared up at Springtrap, white hot hatred coming off in waves.

Springtrap seemed completely unmoved by the effort. He stared right back at Vio, his cool yellow eyes impassive and immovable as the rest of him.

A moment passed, neither one making a move, Vio's heart rate climbing with every tense second. Then Springtrap leaned in and before Vio could process his intent their lips were already pressed together.

Things got a little blurry after that. Anger and impulse took over, Vio dug his nails into Springtrap's shoulders, his arms trembling with the force he put into squeezing Springtrap's chest to his own. It never really occurred to Vio that his efforts were only keeping Springtrap close and encouraging him into a deeper kiss.

Springtrap held Vio around his waist. The purple haired teen was as skinny as he was spiteful, so he had to be careful not to hug too tightly. It was hard to believe sometimes that such a frail little guy could be as dangerous as Vio was. But then that was part of his advantage, seeming harmless, right up until the moment he had a blade against your throat.

The harsh ringing of the school bell echoed around the yard, putting a sudden end to what was rapidly becoming a make out session. Springtrap grunted and let go of Vio, pausing to pry the younger teen's hands from his shoulder.

Vio's cheeks were bright pink, his open shirt revealing that the blush went right down to his neck and shoulders.

"You might want to take a few minutes before class. You look like a fucking mess." Springtrap said, flashing Vio his stupid toothy grin.

Vio hissed angrily grabbing the front of his shirt and holding it closed. He started to fasten the buttons, but didn't take his eyes off of Springtrap.

"You'll pay for this. One day you'll let your guard down and you. will. pay."

Vio growled like an animal, spitting his words though his bared teeth.

Springtrap eyebrows rose his smile widening.

"Oh yeah? And who exactly is going to make me pay? You?" Springtrap asked. Pausing to laugh, a deep, throaty chuckle that made Vio's blood burn in his veins.

"Listen kid." Springtrap continued, shoving Vio back against the wall. "I've met plenty of little shits who carry around a pocket knives and think they're the badist motherfucker in the world. But now all your squirming has attracted the sharks and you need to smarten up before you get eaten alive."

Vio lashed out, driving his fist into Springtrap's chest. The older teenager didn't even flinch. He laughed and released Vio. Turning on his heel and leaving Vio alone in the alleyway.

Vio watched him leave panting heavily as he tried to swallow his rage.

"Fucking… bastard!"

Vio pivoted and slammed his fist into the wall, pain shooting up his arm as the rough brinks sliced his skin and the impact traveled up through the bones in his forearm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Vio lapsed into broken panting, clutching his injured arm to his chest. The pain had done its job though. The sharp sensation gave him something to focus on besides his anger. The throbbing felt good, pain he was used to. It was the frustration and… other emotions he couldn't deal with.

Vio knelt down on the concrete. Sliding his bag off his shoulders and tugging it open. He kept bandages in one of the pockets at all times, mostly for patching himself up after accidents.

Vio licked the excess blood from his knuckles relaxing once the familiar metallic taste hit his tongue. After that he was calm enough to apply antiseptic and wrap his hand. He did his left as well, to make it look like an accessory. No one was likely to ask, but he was really not in the mood to come up with some excuse for it.

The next few moments were spent fixing his clothes. He was nearly fifteen minutes late at this point, but he didn't want to leave the quiet of the alley just yet. Vio bit his lip, no one else was around. There was always the quickest way to solve the problem Springtrap had left him with. But the thought only lasted for a second before he reeled back in disgust.

Once, when he wasn't used to Springtrap's manhandling he had… lost control. He still remembered the smile on Springtrap's face. Even worse than his usual mocking smirk. In that moment he had lost every scrap of power. He would never be that vulnerable again. Especially not because of him.

* * *

 

"Springtrap. You and me. We need to talk."

Springtrap looked up from his sandwich, his eyes meeting Fred's. The rest of the company sitting at the lunch table stiffened as well. An uneasy feeling settling over them, not unlike what children feel when they sense mom and dad are about to fight.

Bonnie was sitting next to his older brother, while Fred and his younger brother Freddy were on the other side of the round table, Chica and Foxy sitting in-between.

They were having lunch like usual in the picnic area just off the track and field ring. Technically Fred shouldn't have been with them since he had graduated a year ago, but none of the staff had yet summoned the courage to try to kick him off the property.

Whatever conversation was about to take place Fred wanted them all to hear it. That usually meant it was something that affected the whole crew.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about that little purple problem of yours?" Fred asked, crossing his massive bear paw-like hands over his chest.

"Are we talking about that pyco who killed his classmates?" Chica asked, pausing in the middle of painting her nails a bright yellow to chime into the conversation.

"I still can't believe they never found any evidence. I mean I know the police in this town are useless but-"

Fred cleared his throat, cutting off Bonnie mid-sentence.

"What does he have to do with us?" Freddy asked.

"Wonderful question." Fred said, nodding to his brother. "Springtrap. Would you care to explain what you've been doing?"

Springtrap sighed. He hated when Fred made him drag out his secrets. Even if it was usually the best for everyone.

"I've been taking away the little puck's weapons when he's at school. So he can't hurt anyone." Springtrap explained, taking Vio's switchblade out of his pocket to prove his statement.

"Seriously? Every day? That sounds like a hell of a lot of work spring, Why not just kill him?"

"That's a good question Chica. Springtrap, any answers?"

Fred wasn't going to let the topic of conversation stray from the thorough grilling he had planned for his co-leader. Usually Springtrap appreciated how direct Fred could be, but damn if his friend could make him squirm when he wanted to.

"I'm testing something out. Don't get me wrong, I will punish him for what he's done. But I want to find out if he can be useful first."

"Useful? How the hell can a pyco be useful?"

"Allow Springtrap to finish." Fred reminded Chica.

Chica huffed under her breath and went back to painting her nails, her canary yellow bangs falling over her eyes.

"Look guys." Springtrap continued. His Voice dropping into a serious tone. "There's no sugar coating this, we're losing our territory. And those other gangs who are taking it? They don't have our morals. I love this crew heart and soul, but we need a new edge. Someone we can use to do some dirty work. Like a guard dog. All teeth and claws."

Springtrap paused, glancing from one incredulous face to the other. They were listening now, but it was clear he had a long way to go before anyone would be convinced.

"I know he's crazy, really crazy. But the thing is, I know I can control him. I figured out a way under his skin. I'll have him eating out of my hand and jumping when I say. Don't forget we're talking about someone who can literally get away with murder. He's a clever little shit as well as ruthless. Don't tell me that doesn't sound useful."

"That has to be the stupidest plan I've ever heard." Foxy muttered. "Maybe next we could try keeping lit dynamite around. I'm sure that will be useful."

Chic nodded and was about to add her own thoughts when Fred raised his hand. A familiar gesture he used when he had heard enough and was about to pronounce judgement.

"Listen Springtrap, you and I go way back. I've trusted you before and I'm going to keep trusting you. But you need to understand we need a little more than your promises. Ideally, I wouldn't have wanted to get involved. But for better or worse, you've gotten this boy's attention. And as far as I'm concerned, he's currently a danger to our family."

Springtrap nodded. He had to agree with Fred. If it had been just his own safety in question, he would have waited to see if Vio could ever come close to getting his revenge when he didn't have the element of dissection or surprise. But as things stood, it was only a matter of time before the neophyte serial killer tried to find an easier target among his friends.

"This ends one of two ways" Fred explained. "Either you prove you can control this dog of yours or you put him in the ground. Family comes before your feelings. You have to promise me that you won't let you're… Let's call it "infatuation", stop you from protecting your own."

"Infatuation? Wait, does that mean... ewwwwwww… Springtrap!"

Bonnie pulled a face and looked away from his brother. Springtrap tried to look impassive. Of course Fred had to bring that up in front of his sibling.

Unfortunately, it was also a perfectly fair concern for Fred to have. Especially since his exotic tastes had gotten them both into hot water in the past.

"You have my word. In fact, I'll do it today. "

Springtrap shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and got to his feet. He needed to get a few things from home if he was going to be catching a wild dog tonight.

* * *

 

Vio was waiting for Springtrap by the east door as usual. Not because he wanted to see the blond torn in his side of course. But this was the only way he had to recover what Springtrap took from him.

Vio still didn't know what the point of disarming him was if Springtrap was simply going to return his things after class. Perhaps he only cared about keeping the school grounds safe? That would explain why Springtrap insisted on walking all the way to his house before handing back his tools.

Or perhaps it was simply that Springtrap didn't want to hold on to something that could be a murder weapon? As much as that imbecilic tried to lord over him with his knowledge of his crimes, Springtrap didn't know anything for sure. If he had a single scrap of evidence he wouldn't have to resort to personally disarming him every morning.

This routine would prove to be Springtrap's downfall though. It saved Vio the bother of having to try to track him down outside of school.

Vio rubbed the underside of his wrist against his hip. Checking to see that the small cylinder fastened to his wrist was still in place.

In his moment of distraction Vio didn't see Springtrap enter the schoolyard from the opposite side. Very clearly not coming from the school at all. The black backpack on his shoulders was also not the same as the one he had had this morning. It was sloppy work on his part, but his regular one was too small. Lucky his plan didn't rely on subterfuge alone. So even if Vio noticed it probably wouldn't be a game-breaker.

Vio glanced up and his eyes met Springtrap's. Wordlessly, he turned and started walking. Their walks were strangely silent for two highs school aged boys. But then, they weren't really friends.

Springtrap fell into step beside the other teen. Vio walked fast, but his shorter legs meant it was easy for Springtrap to keep pace.

About ten minutes into their walk Vio took what seemed like a wrong turn. Springtrap stopped on the corner waiting to see if Vio would acknowledge his mistake. When he didn't stop, he called out after the younger teen.

"And where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to try to take a new route today. Take a walk through the park…" Vio explained, raising his voice just loud enough to be heard without turning his head. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure…"

Vio wasn't really giving him a choice. Perhaps his pup had something planned for today as well. Springtrap bit his lip to hide his smile. That was his arrogant Vio, so focused on getting his pray alone with him that he failed to realize he would also be cornering himself as well.

The park next to the school had a few narrow paths surrounded by high bushes, probably to simulate hiking trails. Vio headed for the north route.

If Springtrap had asked, Vio probably would have had some excuse prepared for why they were taking such a winding path that was only vaguely leading them in the right direction. But Springtrap didn't bother asking.

Besides the sounds of birds and insects going about their day in the underbrush, the park was quiet. It was a little too hot to be hanging around outside so it was understandable.

"Springtrap…"

The older teenager looked up to see that Vio had stopped just ahead of him on the tail.

"Yeah?"

"Could you… kiss me again? Like this morning…" Vio asked. His Voice quivering just a bit. He turned around but didn't meet Springtrap's eyes. Instead focusing on fidgeting his fingers.

Springtrap blinked. Interesting approach. Vio was laying it on a little bit too thick though. He was one quivering lip away from being the leading lady in a romantic comedy.

"Ha… so you liked that. I knew you would."

Springtrap took a step close to Vio, but his eyes were on the younger teenagers' hands. He wasn't moving his right wrist as much as his left. A concealed weapon? It looked too small to be a blade.

Keeping his eyes on Vio's wrist Springtrap closed in on him.

"Like this?"

Springtrap slipped his left pointer finger under Vio's chin, tilted his head up just a little, and started to lean in. Vio's eyes stayed open, and Springtrap kept their gazes locked.

Then he saw what he was waiting for. The moment when those cold brown eyes filled with hatred. The telltale sign of a snake about to bite.

Springtrap caught Vio's wrist and wrenched his arm into the air. Vio screamed and kicked at Springtrap, but he was off balance now and none of it connected.

"Oh, that was almost a good try kid." Springtrap remarked. "But the helpless maiden thing doesn't work for you. You come off like a tarantula put on some lipstick"

Springtrap shifted his grip up Vio's arm and pulled down his sleeve, revealing an auto-injector needle. Still holding tightly to the younger teen's wrist, he unraveled the bandages holding it in place and took the little plastic tube. The cap was gone and the needle exposed and the device seemed to be only barely holding together with tape.

The needle had probably originally been for Epinephrine, but the canister had been tampered with and likely now held ether a poison, or a sedative. Hopefully whoever Vio had stolen this from would notice the loss before they needed it.

"Clever. Did you manage to rig this up on your own at school? Seems like an awful lot of work just to knock someone out." Springtrap threw the needle away into the bushes. He let go of Vio for a moment, he was expecting Vio to run away, or maybe even try to punch him. But instead Vio pounced, digging his teeth into Springtrap's forearm.

Springtrap froze. It hurt, but his arm was large enough that Vio didn't have a good grip. No, what made him stop was the sheer ferocity of the attack. He had pushed Vio passed his reason and cool impassiveness and uncovered the animal hiding under all the lies.

And he was every bit as gorgeous as Springtrap had imagined he would be. Thank god he had already decided to take Vio tonight or he probably wouldn't have had the willpower to let him go after this.

Reluctantly Springtrap pulled his arm from Vio's teeth and grabbed the younger teenager around the neck.

"Let… let me give you a tip." Springtrap fought to speak calmly though heavy breaths. Holding Vio at arm's length so he could concentrate. "There's a simple little way makes someone fall unconscious in less than ten seconds, using only your hands."

"Just find the carotid arteries…"he dug his own thumbs hard into both sides of Vio's neck cutting off the supply of blood to his brain. "And squeeze."

Springtrap counted back in his head, letting go the moment he reached ten seconds. No reason to overdo it and risk causing brain damage.

Vio's unconscious body hit the dirt with a dull thump. The matted leaves and grass softening his fall. Springtrap took a step back, he was breathing heavily but not from the exertion of choking Vio.

That was the last time he would get to play this game with Vio. It was odd to think of it, but Springtrap would miss Vio's various attempts to kill him. It sure as hell made class less boring.

Springtrap sighed and focused on the situation at hand. He was a lot further from where he had parked his car than he had originally planned. It was a really long distance to haul an unconscious body, but he couldn't risk leaving Vio alone. He might wake up. Or worse, someone else might find him.

Springtrap picked Vio up, throwing one of the younger boy's limp arms over his shoulder and holding him around his hips. To the casual observer, it would simply look like he was helping a friend who had injured his leg, or maybe passed out while drinking. Though it was a little early in the afternoon to be that smashed.

Springtrap ended up taking a longer route back sticking to side streets and away from the traffic leaving their school. He had parked his car a few blocks away in a neighborhood with low foot traffic.

Once he got there he lay Vio down on the back seat. He was breathing normally, his eyelids occasional twitching. He probably was having some kind of dream, probably about doing grotesquely violent things to the man responsible for his unexpected nap.

Springtrap smiled, he was almost cute when like this. Well, he thought Vio was cute all the time that was the whole problem. He reached out and brushed Vio's cheek with his knuckles.

"You're all mine now, you fell right into my trap." He murmured. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

* * *

 

Vio's eyes opened slowly but he couldn't see much at the moment, his purple bangs were covering his face. He groaned and tried to rise from whatever he was laying on but when he tried to move his arms he found them pinned in place.

"Fuck…"

Vio hissed and shifted his weight rolling over so his legs were under him. He took in a deep breath and leaned back, tossing his hair from his eyes with a flick of his head.

He was in a room, judging by the lack of windows it was probably a basement. The walls were painted a yellowish cream and the floor was hardwood, but apart from that it was unfinished.

Then Vio looked down and noticed the pile of blankets and pillows he was resting in. Most of them were extra soft and made of some kind of furry fabric that tickled the skin. It was easy to tell since at some point since he had passed out his clothes had gone missing.

Vio grit his teeth. He was starting to put the pieces together and he wasn't enjoying any of it.

He tried to move his arms again. It was definitely rope holding them in place behind his back, but he couldn't put his finger on what type of knots were used. The rope formed a kind of harness around his chest and was anchored around his lower sternum and shoulders.

No part of it was tied tight, but the rope was wrapped around his arms and wrists over and over trapping his hands behind his back and pinning his upper arms to his sides.

Then Vio noticed the backpack. Recognizing it as the one Springtrap had been wearing when they had started walking home. It was lying open and part of its contents were strewn out over the floor.

There were three more bunches of rope visible, as well as a ball gag and a plastic bottle full of clear liquid.

Vio swallowed, feeling a prickle of apprehension run down his back. He hadn't predicted this. Not even anything like this. He had assumed Springtrap's sexual attention to him was just heat of the moment. Or even just a way for Springtrap to try to humiliate him with no actual desire behind it. But this was clearly premeditated and required a lot of patience.

Vio glanced back around the room again, startling when he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

Springtrap smiled at him as he leaned on the raining at the bottom of the basement stairs.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to frighten you, I was just distracted by how gorgeous you look right now." Springtrap remarked, straightening up and walking over to where Vio was kneeling on the floor. "I was waiting for you to wake up, I brought you a little present."

Vio's heart rate started to climb as Springtrap got closer. But he did everything in his power to hide it. Including keeping eye contact with the older boy. His face a mask of calm, almost disinterested, serenity.

"I almost didn't get you a purple one since it seemed a little too obvious. But I guess I'm just too cheesy to pass it up." Springtrap knelt down next to Vio, he was holding a collar made of amethyst colored leather. It was thicker than one made for a dog and had three large metal rings attached at the front. One large circular one in the center and two smaller d-rings on either side.

"Do you like it, violet?" Springtrap asked, reaching over to Vio and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Vio didn't have an answer to that question, so he simply changed the topic. Glib words flowing easily off his tongue even as his brain didn't have time to properly think about them.

"Sorry, were you hoping to embarrass me? Because violet is a girl's name?" he asked. Scoffing loudly and rolling his eyes. "I've been hearing that one since kindergarten. Try again."

Springtrap chuckled, before replying.

"Nha, I just wanted to say your name out loud. It's pretty, and I'm guessing you like the color too?" Springtrap gestured to Vio's hair, the only part of his preferred color seem that had survived the loss of his clothing.

"Sure. Mostly it's just to stop idiots like you from trying to tease me. I don't give a rat's ass what's considered 'girly' and I don't have to prove myself to anyone."

Springtrap nodded, but his focus was primarily on the collar as he fitted it around Vio's neck. The silver buckle fastened perfectly in place, resting with a soft, even pressure against Vio's skin. Springtrap leaned in and kissed Vio's neck, his lips pressing right above the collar.

"So, you don't mind if I call you Violet?" Springtrap murmured, biting down softly on Vio's neck.

"G-Go fu-fuck yourself!" Vio snapped, his anger flaring up when he heard the stammer in his Voice.

"I love you to violet." Springtrap replied, shuffling back on his knees so he would get a better look at his captive

Vio had one eye closed, caught in the middle of wincing from receiving his new bite marks. Springtrap pulled his phone from his pocket and held it up, taking a few pictures before Vio's blush had time to fade.

The younger boy stiffened as he was photographed, but said nothing. Determined to keep his facade of emotionlessness.

"Aren't you going to ask what I want from you?" Springtrap suggested. Turning his phone around so that Vio could see the picture of himself naked and bound.

"No. I don't fucking care." Vio snapped. "And even if I did, it couldn't be any clearer. You want to rape me." Vio's tone made it sound as if he were talking about chores he didn't want to do.

"Yeah, you could say that." Springtrap agreed "we'll see how forced it is once you have to choose between your pride and pleasure."

"And besides." he added standing back up and leaving Vio alone on the floor. "You deserve it after what you've done."

Springtrap took one of the spare bundles of rope and began unraveling it testing the strength of the cord against his fingers as he spoke.

"Four different murders over the course of three years. From three different schools. And all accomplished by the tender age of eighteen."

Vio shifted so he was sitting on his backside, his legs were getting tired from holding his own weight. But aside from that he showed no reaction to being called out on his crimes.

"I only how one question. One that I think I know the answer to." Springtrap continued. "Why did you kill them? Was it revenge, to prove you were more powerful, or did the dolphins from outer space order you to kill them?"

Vio bit down on his bottom lip. Glaring up at Springtrap.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Really?" Springtrap shook his head, twining the rope he was playing with around his wrist. "Do you think there's a hidden camera someplace? You realize if the police could see what's going on in this room, I would be the one looking at a jail sentence."

Springtrap gestured around them, then to the predicament Vio was in. His eyes running the length of the younger teenager's body, especially the curve of his lower tummy and between his legs. As it turned out, Vio was a natural blond. "Come on. I'm sure you want to brag about it to someone."

"They were bullies; I stepped in to make sure they never hurt anyone again." Vio's expression suddenly lit up. Earnestness being forced into his voice. With just a little bit of a tremble to push the idea that he was the victim.

"Oh really?" Springtrap said for the second time in as many minutes. "That must have required a lot of research. Time spent watching your target and getting both sides of the story so you didn't accidentally kill someone innocent. Tell me, who exactly were the poor kids getting bullied?"

"I don't remember." Vio answered, not missing a beat. "It doesn't matter who it was anyway. The ones I... dealt with, only had themselves to blame."

"You forgot the people you were 'protecting'?" Springtrap replied, mock shock in his voice and on his face. He laughed and shook his head. "Liar, liar... I'd say your pants were on fire, but you don't seem to be wearing any."

He followed that comment up with another very obvious leer that would have made most large predators jealous.

"See, I'll tell you want I think, my little shrinking violet. I think you just did it for fun. You didn't even care or know who you killed, just that they were easy targets."

Springtrap stepped over to Vio and pushed the younger teen over onto his back with his foot. Vio growled, but his pined arms made it impossible to pick himself up quickly.

Springtrap kneeled down, leaned over him, and cupped the side of Vio's face in his hand.

"I could see it in your eyes." Springtrap murmured. "Don't get me wrong, your act is good. A little bit too good. That's how you can tell. You're a sullen goth wannabe with his emo haircut and skull earrings. As if you were plucked out of a TV special. Have you learned how to cry on demand yet too? So you can look sad when your pets turn up strangled to death?"

Vio was starting to breathe heavily. Not from anything Springtrap was saying, but from his presence and the slowly creeping feeling of helplessness from his bindings.

"So what, Are you a vigilantly revenge murderer?" Vio asked. "And you want to take it upon yourself to punish me. Let me guess, you're going to try to kill me using my own MO just for the poetic irony."

Springtrap smiled at the idea, as he slipped the end of the rope he had been playing with through the largest ring on the collar he had put on Vio.

"No, not exactly. Truth is I'm not interested in simply punishing you. Because there's nothing I can do to you that would make you feel a shred of remorse for what you've done. I've met enough people like you to know you physically can't."

Springtrap looped the rope through a second time as he talked and fastened it with a tight knot.

"Under that fake smile and silver tongue, you're nothing but a thoughtless animal. So I'm going to put you on a leash, where you belong."

Springtrap pulled the rope back, wrapping the other end around his hand. He tugged on his end gingerly, just enough to force Vio to lift his head up and look him in the eyes. It would have been Springtrap's imagination, but he thought he saw a flicker of doubt pass through Vio.

"I'm tired of talking now. I can't stand to just look at you anymore."

Springtrap tugged on his makeshift rope leash. Pulling Vio into a kiss. His other arm slipped around the younger boy's middle to hold him up and so he couldn't pull away.

Vio kicked, trying to angle his leg so he could slam his knee Springtrap's guts. But his plan evaporated when Springtrap managed to push his tongue past his lips. Vio pulled his head back as far as the collar and leash would allow, but it wasn't even close to enough to stop Springtrap from running the tip of his tongue over his back teeth.

Vio was sure he should be paralyzed with disgust. The son of a bitch's tongue was in his mouth. But all he could feel was twinging of pleasant heat. He felt like he needed to shiver, but he wasn't cold. All the same, he could feel goosebumps rising along his tied arms.

Springtrap released Vio's leash and he fell back down to the blanket covered floor. Vio's eyes were closed, the corners of his mouth pulled back in an expression halfway between a sneer and a pout.

"You should stop fighting." Springtrap teased, taking hold of one of Vio's thighs and holding his legs open. "You don't have any reservations about killing. So why is this different? It's all just pleasure."

"If you're going to make this worth my time you should hurry up and do it." Vio shot back. Due to his awkward position though the scathing glare that went with it was lost on the ceiling.

Springtrap gently squeezed Vio's upper thigh before leaning over his captive to reach his bag. Removing a large silicone ring from one of the front pockets.

"Soon, I just need to put this in place." Springtrap explained, wrapping his arm around Vio's thigh to hold it while his hands strayed between the younger teenager's legs. He held Vio's half-hard cock in one hand while the other placed the ring around it and slipped it down to the base. "There. Now violet, you know what a cock ring is for, right?"

Vio tensed when Springtrap touched him, but it was far to ginger to get the feeling he wanted. With difficulty he managed to prop himself up on his elbows to see what Springtrap was doing.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" He asked, frowning at the thin ring, more annoyed than curious.

"No. it's not… it improves you're… let's call it 'staying power'. Not that I don't think you can handle it. But it wouldn't be the first time you got ahead of me."

Vio's eyes narrowed. The reminder of his helplessness breaking through the spell of desire. He dropped back down to his back, lifted his legs up and kicked. The bottom of his foot connected with Springtrap's cheek, but not hard enough to make him do more than flinch.

Springtrap snatched at Vio's foot and caught him around the ankle.

"There's that temper again. Too bad it won't do you any good." Springtrap grunted, his fingers tightening around Vio's ankle. He tugged Vio closer, taking hold of the younger teen's hips to finish pulling Vio into his lap. The purple haired teenager growled as he was propped up against Springtrap's chest. From this position, Vio had nothing left but to bite down on Springtrap's shoulder.

Springtrap was caught halfway through reaching for the lube bottle near his bag. His fingers froze and curled back into his palm as he pulled his arm back and wrapped them both tightly around Vio's back. He moaned under his breath, tilting his head for more, even though he knew he was bearing his neck to a predator.

To his delight Vio took the bait, pulling back and sinking his teeth into the side of Springtrap's neck instead. This time Springtrap's moan of pleasure was loud, loud enough to clue the anger blinded Vio into what he was doing.

He pulled back but Springtrap use the distance to crush their lips together instead. One of Springtrap's fingers threaded into Vio's hair, holding his head still, while his other hand snatched up the lube bottle, flipping the top and pouring the slick liquid out over Vio's cock. Vio shook his head, but couldn't escape to protest. The lube was cold, or at least it felt that way as thick drops of it slid down his shaft. Then Springtrap's fingers closed around him, and Vio jerked, wriggling in the larger boy's arms. Springtrap released his hold on Vio's hair, letting him break away from this kiss.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever done this to yourself before?" Springtrap teased, tightening his grip and drawing an honest-to-god whimper from Vio.

For once Vio was grateful that Springtrap had massive hands. Vio's purple hair fell back over his shoulders as he arched back. A lightning bolt of pleasure robbing him of any intelligent thoughts.

Springtrap moved his hand, varying the tightness of his grip as he did so. Vio grit his teeth but that didn't stop his pathetic sounding whimpers from escaping.

"You should see the look on your face." Springtrap purred. He wished he had a free hand to take a picture. He'd never seen such a perfect middle ground between shock and ecstasy.

Vio's intense eyes fixed on him. There was no play acting now. Vio opened his mouth, venomous words on his tongue. Springtrap brushed his thumb over the head of Vio's cock cutting him off before he could get through the first syllable.

"I was wrong before, you look even more gorgeous now." Springtrap decided. "All you're missing is my cock screwing your cute little ass."

"F-fuck no." Vio managed to get his words out this time. "If you even touch me there, I swear to shit I will tear your fucking eyes out!"

Vio's chest heaved. His teeth bared even as Springtrap continued to tease his aching cock.

"Aww, don't be scared. I'll ease you into it, and I promise to be gentle..." Springtrap replied, hugging Vio tightly to his chest while he groped around for the lube bottle.

Vio swore a blue streak as Springtrap poured the slick liquid down his lower back. The gel-like substance slid down his skin and coated the back of his thighs.

Springtrap pushed Vio up even higher on his chest so that the younger teenager's chin was resting on his shoulder, letting go of Vio's cock in the process. The younger boy hissed angrily at the loss.

Springtrap traced his fingertips slowly down Vio's spine, drawing out the moment for as long as possible.

"You can keep biting me if you want to have your revenge." Springtrap offered, unable to keep how big a grin he was sporting from being evident in his voice.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Vio snapped. His instincts were screaming at him to inflict pain, but then he would be doing exactly what Springtrap wanted him to do.

Springtrap knew his fingers were a little larger than ideal for this next step so he started with his pinky finger, coating it in lube and pressing it into Vio.

The sound Vio made couldn't adequately be transcribed into human language. A gulping gasp tinged with animalistic rage. He struggled against his bonds and Springtrap's hold, but the mix of lube and Springtrap's gradual motion made it easy enough to get inside him.

Springtrap laughed softly next to Vio's ear. "Who would have guessed a serial killer was soft and fuckabul on the inside."

Vio lunged, losing the battle and digging his teeth into Springtrap. Easley doubling the number of bite marks on the older boy's neck as Springtrap played with his ass.

After easing into it with his pinky Springtrap switched to his pointer finger, sliding his digit in and out. He felt the pressure behind Vio's teeth slacken, he was likely too distracted to keep being angry at the moment.

"Didn't you know this could feel good?" Springtrap asked, his voice low and husky even through his teasing. "Or are you just enjoying the pain?"

He pushed a second finger in, sooner than Vio was probably ready for it, but the muffled moan the younger boy made proved that he didn't care all that much.

They lapsed into silence after that. Vio resting his head on Springtrap's shoulder, no longer possessing the willpower to fight back. Vio kept his reactions hidden as much as possible, only betraying himself with irregular breathing. He was getting used to it though, and the idea of finding pleasure in getting fucked was seeming less and less crazy by the second.

"I'll kill you." Vio murmured. His tone so flat it was as if he was telling Springtrap what he had for dinner. "I'll drain every last drop of blood from your body, slice you into little pieces, and feed you to the crows."

Springtrap laughed, and pulled his fingers out of the bound teenager.

"Is that the best you can do? You're even trying to lie anymore." Springtrap turned his head and kissed Vio on the side of his temple. "Poor violet, I guess it's hard for even you to be glib when someone's doing this to you."

Springtrap reached over and grabbed the last of his little toys. The rounded ball gag. He took hold of the back of Vio's collar and pulled him into a proper sitting position on his lap.

"Here, now you don't have to waste energy trying to save your pride."

Vio obligingly opened his mouth, probably to protest or swear, but Springtrap's hands were quicker. He pushed the small rubber ball in so it settled behind Vio's teeth. The fastener worked the same as the one on Vio's collar and Springtrap tightened the straps. Being careful not to pull on any of Vio's long purple strands.

Vio reacted to this about as well as Springtrap expected. But whatever threats he managed to come up with this time were completely intelligible. The only thing he had left were his eyes, and the look of pure hatred there was so intense it sent a shiver down Springtrap's spine.

Vio's tirade stopped once he realized all he was doing was making himself drool around the rubber ball in his mouth. Vio's shoulders slumped, his arms resting limply against the rope around his chest.

Springtrap propped Vio up against the pillows covering the wall. He had just enough rope left to blind Vio's ankles to his upper thighs.

To his surprise Vio didn't try to kick him or resist. Even as he was tightening the final knots. He glanced up at Vio's dark eyes again, to see if he could read his thoughts. Instead, he caught a glimpse of fear in the last place he had ever expected to see it.

It was a shame Vio was too self-centered to appreciate the irony.

Springtrap was glad he had noticed it after tying Vio's legs though, because now he couldn't wait another second. He knew it would never stick, Vio would rebuild his armor and hide himself in his own lies as soon as this was over, but for this moment he was broken.

Broken, and all his.

Vio closed his eyes, but he could still hear Springtrap's zipper come undone and the click of the lube bottle being opened. Springtrap's hands came down on either side of his chest, holding himself up with his hips between Vio's forcibly spread legs.

Even though the generous amount of lube Springtrap's dick was hot. Vio refused to look. He bit down on the gag in his mouth.

In the span of two long breaths, Springtrap buried himself into the helpless purpled haired teen. His patience paying off as Vio's body accepted him with only a few twinges of obvious discomfort.

It ended up being far too gentle for Vio's tastes. He had expected pain, but this was more of a dull ache eclipsed by tingles of pleasure from hypersensitive nerve endings.

A click from a phone camera finally drew Vio's attention enough to force him to open his eyes. That bastard was pausing to take pictures.

Vio growled, the animal-like sound making it passed the gag in his mouth just fine.

"Okay. I'm done. So impatient..." Springtrap said with a grin, tossing his phone aside. "I thought you might want a second to get used to it. Should have guessed you would be too greedy for that..."

Springtrap's grasped Vio around his hips, holding him still so he could start to rock his hips back and forth. Since he couldn't expect Vio to hold on to him in return.

Vio's fell quite as Springtrap started to move. He felt intensely relaxed just at this moment. There was nothing he could do anymore but enjoy it. Springtrap was doing all the work for him, all he had to do was lay still and take it.

Vio could feel his racing pulse in the throbbing of his cock, but Springtrap was picking up the pace of his thrusts and that was satisfying his need for sensation. His insides felt tight, and he could feel twinges when Springtrap thrust into him that went all the way up to his lower tummy. Vio wondered if that was supposed to happen, or if it was a side effect of Springtrap's dick being just as needlessly oversized as the rest of him.

That growling sound came from Vio again, but this time it was lower in tone and had to share space with long intakes of breath. The sound was just desperate enough to let Springtrap know his partner was craving for more.

"Let me guess. You want it harder, or maybe deeper, or both?" Springtrap asked, pausing to wait for an answer. Just to rub in how helpless his little pet was. Vio shook his head, messing up his purple hair even further. He stared up at Springtrap, his eyes wide in what he probably thought looked like a beseeching, teary eyed, gaze.

Luckily for Vio, Springtrap loved when his crazy bitch tried to manipulate him.

Springtrap picked Vio up, holding him close so he was still buried inside. He pushed Vio into a sitting position in his lap grinning as the younger teen's eyes widened with genuine shock when his own weight pushed Springtrap's cock in a few inches deeper.

Vio's legs trembled under Springtrap's hands. He had never seen Vio show this much physical emotion before. Even probable death couldn't get a bodily reaction out of him like this did.

Springtrap pulled Vio down and crossed his arms tightly around the smaller teen's back. Holding him in a bear hug as he rutted into him. He picked up the pace again, bracing his feet against the floor. His breathing quickly becoming labored from the effort of slamming the whole length of his cock into Vio's ass over and over.

Vio whimpered, unaware of how desperate the sounds he was making were. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears.

Springtrap managed to sneak a hand around Vio and clumsily undid the clasp on the ball gag. Vio obligingly spit the rubber ball out as soon as he felt it give way. His cheeks' hurt, but it was hard to feel anything besides the pressure between his thighs.

One of Springtrap's hands closed around Vio's cock. And if Vio had thought he might say something the desire to vanished right there.

So far Vio had hardly noticed the small ring around his cock, but now he could himself being held back. It still wasn't enough. Not nearly.

"F-fuck…"

Springtrap chuckled to himself, how did he know that would be the first word out of Vio's mouth?

"Still… not enough?" Springtrap asked, staggering his question so he could breath.

"You're... fucking… ring.." Vio hissed back equally breathless.

If Springtrap has the focus to roll his eyes while screwing Vio he would have done it. He kept thrusting and rubbing Vio's cock in rhythm. Casting his mind about for something to push Vio of the edge.

Then he remembered the switchblade he had taken from Vio this morning. It was no small feat to fetch the damn thing from his backpack one handed while constantly moving but he somehow managed it.

Springtrap thrust into Vio as deep as he could. Holding him like that as he pressed the button to release the small, razor sharp blade.

Vio's insides tightened around his cock as cold metal pressed against his lower back, just under his bound arms. Springtrap put a tiny bit of pressure behind the blade, just enough to slice the skin, and drew a line of blood right to the end of Vio's tailbone.

Vio froze in place, forgetting to breathe for one long moment.

Springtrap dropped the knife, grabbing Vio's cheek instead and pressing him into a kiss.

They melted together, Vio still whimpering under his breath. Springtrap released Vio's cock gingerly not really minding about the sticky fluid covering his fingers now.

Springtrap let Vio rest on his chest as he started to undo the rope. Vio's arms fell limply to the sides and he didn't even bother to move until his legs were free as well. Vio pushed himself up on Springtrap's chest. But the moment he tried to lift his hips and pull Springtrap's cock out, hot cum flow out and down the inside of his thighs. Vio swore and tried to kick Springtrap away, but only managed to get himself even further tangled with the older boy.

Springtrap grunted and pinned Vio down in a chest to chest squeeze.

"Christ... Stop. Moving. Damn it. Didn't anyone ever tell you after sex is for napping?" He grumbled nuzzling into Vio's shoulder.

Vio didn't respond for a moment. His verbal instincts not yet recovered from being gagged.

"There's no way I'm falling asleep near you…" he muttered, even though his eyes were already half closed.

Vio half regretted not thinking of something nastier to say. But for some reason he just couldn't find it in him build up the venom for a proper insult.

"Suit yourself. I don't care if you sleep as long as you stay. You're not getting away from me."

Springtrap kissed Vio's neck softly, sending a shiver down the younger teen's neck. Vio's body was sensitive all over, like slowly smoldering coals left after a flame had burned out.

He felt sticky and disgusting and parts of him still hurt, mostly his backside and the slowly stinging cut on his spine. But none of that distracted from the pure satisfaction and ecstasy still reverberating off every nerve.

He had no idea what part of Springtrap's machinations had done it. The gag, the rope, the cock ring, or maybe the taste of pain at the end?

Either way, if that was meant to be a punishment it had failed spectacularly. Hell, he actually wouldn't mind another round. Every depraved part of it.

Springtrap seemed to have other plans though, because he started to run his hand down Vio's back. Starting at his head and ending just before he touched the cut in Vio's tailbone.

It was a simple touch, but under the sway of afterglow Vio couldn't help but feel relaxed by it. Vio's eyes closed all the way, he planned for just a moment to rest, counting passively in his head every time Springtrap repeated the motion. He only managed to count to ten before he lost consciousness.

Springtrap felt Vio's warm body go limp in his arms. Slipping into sleep with the ease of someone who had never known real fear. Only a teaspoon's depth of the real emotion. That flicker of fright Springtrap had seen tonight would probably be the last time he would ever see that sentiment from Vio.

With his object of affection safety unconscious Springtrap finally let his guard down. A wave of giddy energy took over and he barely resisted the urge to squeeze Vio as tightly as he could.

He hadn't really had any doubts his plans would work out, but that didn't stop him from feeling accomplished. Springtrap pressed his fingertips against the fastener on the back of Vio's collar, just to remind himself it was there. Vio was all his now, every dangerous, deadly, and fucking crazy part of him.

The fact of the matter was Springtrap loved Violet. It was one-sided and unhealthy and he was keenly aware of both those facts. But it was love. And for Springtrap, that alone made it worth fighting for. Even though it meant fighting Vio along with everyone and everything else.

He really was like an animal, in so many ways that even Vio didn't understand. He was broken on the most basic level, a machine missing vital parts and unable to run at full operation.

People like violet didn't experience remorse, much less the empathy and attachment to others required to experience love. They coasted by on lies, seeking pleasures and transgressing rules on simple whims. Without a thought to the future or what the consequences might be. All while leaving destroyed lives and misery in their wake.

So far Vio had been lucky and helped by how unlikely a suspect he was. But it would have only been a matter of time before he hung himself with his own poorly thought out plans.

Keeping Vio alive was selfish and Springtrap knew that. But he could forgive himself as long as he never allowed Vio to hurt an innocent person again.

Sometimes, Springtrap could almost fool himself into thinking it wasn't really Vio's fault. After all, how could you expect someone without a moral compass to do anything but seek endless self-gratification?

But in absolving Vio of the consequences of his actions, you also had to take away his independence. If Vio couldn't be responsible for himself, then Springtrap would be responsible for him.

Using rewards and punishment to force Vio to obey him was probably as close as Springtrap would ever get to have his feelings returned. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Springtrap had made peace with the idea. After all, as Fred was always keen to remind him, his only other choice was to kill the person he loved.

Really, there was no good way to be in a relationship with a psychopath. But of the many ways this was probably the best.

Springtrap wouldn't fall asleep next to violet. It was too much of a risk. Not that he truly thought violet would be able to kill him in his sleep, but it was still a possibility.

Slowly Springtrap got to his feet. Vio could probably take care of himself for a few hours. And he had other things to do besides watching him sleep. Even though he probably would have enjoyed it.

* * *

 

Vio awoke an hour or so later. His keen dark brown eyes glanced around the room in mild confusion for the second time that night. He pushed himself up on arms that still ached from being held in place for hours.

The warm fleece hoodie that had been draped over his sleeping body slid down his shoulders as he sat up. The outerwear looked like it was big enough to fit a hippopotamus, so it must have belonged to Springtrap.

Vio made to throw it off, until he realized he had nothing else to wear. With a sigh, he snatched up the hoodie, tugged it on, and zipped up the comically long zipper.

On him, it was more of a dress than anything else. The hem reached almost to his knees. In this one situation though, that was a plus. Because as far as he knew he wouldn't get the luxury of pants anytime soon.

So, first order of business, getting the hell out of here.

Vio winced when he got up. He didn't mind the pain, but the… sticky sensation, was a nuisance. Why did all the fun actives have to be so messy? At least he didn't have to wash any red stains out of his clothing this time.

Something bumped against his shoulders and Vio lifted a hand to his neck. The stupid collar Springtrap had put on him was still around his neck. He slipped both hands under his hair and felt around the fastener at the back. He tugged hard, but it didn't come free. Some kind of locking mechanism was keeping it from moving. He fiddled with it for a few more minutes before getting bored and throwing his hands down in disgust. It was hardly his biggest concern right now anyway.

As Vio ascended the stairs he caught a smell that made his mouth water. Cooked meat covered in sweet sauces. Honey and garlic if he had to guess.

The door at the top of the stairs opened easily and Vio stepped out into a room that could only be called an entrance hall. He stood still for a moment, his toes curling into the thick shag rug covering the floors.

The glass chandelier that hung above his head and the second staircase leading up from the ground floor proved this house was at least two stories tall.

From where he was standing Vio could see into a living room on the right and a dining room on his left. The living room had the biggest TV he had ever seen, and the dining room had a big oak table that probably had never actually been used for eating.

Vio sensed movement from just past the dining room. Springtrap was probably in the kitchen. So that explained the smell.

The front door as right ahead, but Vio found himself hesitating. He had already resolved not to go to the police. He wanted to decide how to deal with Springtrap himself. And more importantly carry out punishment personally.

But for now he wasn't tied up any more. Springtrap was stronger, but Vio knew he was quicker. So he could always escape later if he wanted. Also, if he stuck around he could try to force Springtrap into giving back his clothes. That and… well, whatever the hell he was making for dinner really smelled good.

So Vio ended up heading left. The tiled kitchen floor was colder than the carpet, but the heat coming off the oven more or less made up for it. As predicted Springtrap was there, leaning over the island counter chopping a pile of carrots.

He didn't look up when Vio entered the room, but his smile did widen just a little bit.

"Awake already princess?" Springtrap asked, pausing to drop another handful of carrot slices into a pot of water. "I'm not done making dinner yet, but I left your clothes in the second floor bathroom. If you want to clean up."

Springtrap rested his cheek in his hand. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Vio's tangled hair and slender legs poking out from under his hoodie.

"Actually. Why don't you keep wearing that for now?" Springtrap amended. Taking a few steps to the side so the counter wasn't in-between them anymore.

Vio tensed, but he stood his ground. He was done with shrinking away from Springtrap like his namesake.

Vio hadn't directly thought about it yet, but on some level, he acknowledged a shift in this thinking towards Springtrap. Previously whatever fleeting moments of pleasure he experienced with the older teen were overshadowed by the inconvenience and annoyance he caused. But now Vio knew for sure that Springtrap had more to offer him.

Vio's arm twitched when Springtrap rested a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't quite used to this whole 'being touched' thing yet.

Springtrap leaned in and kissed him, and for the first time so far Vio attempted to take part in the gesture. He could just get his arms around Springtrap's torso and laced his fingers together behind the older teen's shoulders.

Conversely Springtrap nearly lifted Vio off the ground with his bear hug. It was comforting and suffocating and Vio couldn't decide which of the two he felt stronger. Vio felt Springtrap's lounge on his bottom lip, his way of asking for an open mouthed kiss.

Vio let go of Springtrap and pushed him off. Had Springtrap decided to ignore the movement he could have easily continued, but he relented and dropped the purple haired boy.

"I'm going to get dressed now." Vio stated, calm as could be aside from his irregular breathing pattern. "You can take this… thing off me now."

Vio pointed to the collar around his neck, then grabbed his hair in one hand and holding it out of the way so Springtrap couldn't accidently pull it.

"It's okay. The leather is waterproof." Springtrap answered, ignoring the irate stare from the shorter teen. "You'll get used to it soon. Just like everything else."

Vio hissed in frustration through his teeth, dropped his hair, and stalked out of the room. Not bothering to look back.

* * *

 

Vio closed the door to the bathroom behind him and gave the space a once-over. The upstairs rooms in this house looked like they had never been lived in. More of a real estate demonstration model than an actual home and the bathroom wasn't an exception. The combo Jacuzzi bathtub sat invitingly in one corner. While across from it was a shower stall made of four clear glass panels.

The clothes Vio had worn to school that day were folded on the counter near the sink. They looked no worse for wear, probably because they had been removed before certain hardships were endured.

Vio unzipped his hoodie and tossed it to the side. He looked himself up and down in the mirror. He wasn't as bad off as he had thought he might be, and definitely the better of the two of them. In the kitchen, he had noticed the bite marks he had left on Springtrap's shoulder had begun to bruise.

Vio grinned at the memory, but it soon vanished when he remembered his lower back. He turned around, having to twist oddly to see his reflection properly.

It took him a moment to notice the thin red scab running up his spine. In the moment it had felt a lot more substantial then it was. Looking at it now he would hardly call it a scratch. The fact it was so straight was interesting in its own right though. Springtrap had some rather impressive concentration skills to be able to make the cut clean and keep his hips moving.

His once-over done, Vio turned his attention to the collar. He gently twisted it around so he could see the fastener in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a small padlock holding it in place, shaped like a heart no less. It wouldn't be too hard to break it open, but he would need some tools. Meaning he would have to endure it till he was home.

Vio turned the collar back round, stepped into the shower, and turned the faucet till he got a stream of warm water. It smelled different, like chlorine and probably other chemicals. Vio guessed that if he had been raised in a normal house with a municipal water supply he wouldn't have noticed and wouldn't be bothered by it. Yet another thing to 'thank' his mother for.

Vio dipped his shoulders in then leaned his head back into the stream of water. He had just washed his hair yesterday, but he didn't really want to try to brush the tangles out. To his surprise both shampoo and conditioner was available.

On closer inspection Vio realized that the bottles likely didn't belong to Springtrap. Both were scented jasmine strongly enough that he would have noticed the smell on the older teen, not mention the brand name and bottle were clearly meant to appeal to teenage girls.

Springtrap didn't have a sister and probably didn't have a girlfriend, given what Vio now knew about his proclivities.

The only female he regularly saw around Springtrap was one of his gang members. A Latina with a notoriously revealing dress sense called Chica.

Vio took it as another clue to his location. And with it, he suddenly realized here recognized the leather jacket that had been laying on the sofa in the living room. That had to belong to the odious leader of their group, Fred-something.

Vio hummed under his breath, picking up the bar of soap and running it over his arms. He really should get on with it, cleaning up was going to take long enough as it was.

* * *

 

"Is this some sort of clubhouse?"

Springtrap looked up from his phone, another smile leaping to his lips as Vio entered the room. Vio's hair was damp, and was laying strait. It's usually fluffiness reduced under the weight of the water.

"Yeah. My dad owns it but he lets me use it. We mostly use it for storing product and recreational activities." Springtrap answered. "But I told the rest of them to piss off for today, so don't worry about getting walked in on."

Vio nodded and sat down at one of the stools tucked under the kitchen counter. He wasn't really an expert, but the cooking surfaces looked like marble to him. Not to mention the fridge big enough to fit a whole cow and the mock antique gas stove.

"It's quite the sweet sixteen present. Did daddy get you a pony too?" Vio asked, propping his head up on his hand as he leaned against the counter. It wasn't his best insult, but Vio was tired and honestly rather hungry.

"Property is an investment, and a good way to launder money. Dad buys it, we keep the place looking busy and lived in for the neighbors, and then we sell it off." Springtrap explained as he pulled on an oven mitt and removed a large roasting pan from the bottom shelf.

The smell that had distracted Vio so thoroughly half an hour ago hit him all over again. He sat up a bit so he could get a look at the inside of the pan. Nestled in the bottom in an ocean of sauce were two racks of pork ribs.

"Let's not talk about my family though. I'll tell you everything you need to know about them eventually. It's better if you get the story in small pieces." Springtrap explained, as he dished up the two cuts of meat onto matching blue plates. Adding a spoonful of carrots covered in melted butter on the side.

"Alright. As long as you promise I'm not going to be subjected to a shotgun wedding if one of us gets pregnant." Vio snarked back earning another smile from the older teen.

Springtrap placed a plate in front of Vio and sat down on the stool beside him. He picked up his knife and cut a segment off of the end of his pork ribs. He glanced back at Vio, his eyes winding when he saw that the younger boy had three bones worth of meat in his hand and was halfway through eating it.

"Is your mom's vegan cooking really that bad?" Springtrap asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Vio paused and gingerly placed the half eaten handful back on his plate. He still had a fair amount of BBQ sauce on his cheeks.

"Oh, I was only kidding" Springtrap teased reaching over to ruffle Vio's hair. "You should enjoy it."

Vio pushed Springtrap's hand away before he could mess his hair up again. A pout that would have impressed a runway model on his lips. Springtrap chuckled and went back to his dinner, the two of them lapsing into slice as they ate.

"Hey, Violet. I know you prefer it when I cut to the chase… so… I want you to join my family."

Vio stopped chewing for a moment. A very brief image of himself and Springtrap getting married flashing though his imagination. Until he realized what the blond teenager had meant.

"You mean your gang?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"No thanks."

Vio's response was so blunt it took Springtrap a moment to recover.

"Come on, you have to at least let me explain all the ways my offer benefits you." He exclaimed.

Vio tilted his head to the side, thinking it over.

"Fine, I'm listening…"

"Okay, well, first of all, is the fact that you need us. Now I know you don't think that you need us. But even you have to realize you can't keep doing what you've been doing forever."

"Can't I?" Vio drawled, raising his eyebrows at Springtrap as he picked up his fork and stabbed a few of the carrots down the middle with it.

"Yeah, you can't." Springtrap shot back, sounding uncannily like a dad scolding his child. "You know and I know those stunts you pulled were sloppy. You're clever and you can think on your feet, but you're also impulsive. You just don't think things through before you act. Just for example, let's take that time up on mount clement last summer. The cliff you pushed that kid off wasn't actually that steep. If he hadn't landed badly he would have been alive and kicking when the rescue crews found him. Ready to point a finger right at you."

"There's no evidence that proves he didn't simply lose his footing..." Vio interrupted.

"As far as I'm concerned, there are no accidents with you around violet." Springtrap sighed. He didn't really want to play the blame game with the younger teen. He could be here for hours watching violet wriggle his way out of any argument he made. "Look the point is, you were lucky. Not smart. And at this rate you're going to end up with multiple life sentences before you're old enough to drink."

"Is that all you have, join up with you or else?" Vio asked, glancing over at Springtrap with a look of incredible boredom on his face.

"Nha, There's plenty of positives to. You've probably done some petty crime in the past right? Shoplifting, maybe smuggled some drugs. But nothing ever really exciting right? But the big time requires more manpower than just one guy and his cute haircut. Real money and power lies in a family."

Vio still looked bored, but his eyes were at least all the way open now. Something was starting to sink in so Springtrap plowed on.

"And last but not least. You get to have me, bending you over whatever securely anchored object you want, whenever you want."

"I thought we were talking about positives."

"If you don't want it, just don't ask. I'm putting the option on the table." Springtrap replied, the tone in his voice clearly implying that the offer wasn't the only thing that could be on the table.

To Vio's surprise, once Springtrap had finally finished talking, he actually felt like he had to take a moment to consider. He was under no illusions about the true nature of the offer Springtrap was presenting to him. To put it as colloquially as possible, he wanted to be Vio's sugar daddy.

But aside from the obvious indignity of that arrangement, it was still tempting. Hell, he'd be nuts not to take advantage. Springtrap was practically offering him permission to con him. Perhaps before today the idea of sexual favors being part of the contract would have been a deal breaker. Now, though, it almost did seem like a plus.

And best of all, if he changed his mind, he could always leave. He didn't owe any loyalty to Springtrap, and if he tried to make him stay Vio would just kill him. But on that point...

"Am I correct is assuming that one of the caveats to this arrangement the reigning in of certain... predatory instincts?" Vio asked. He didn't really care if Springtrap said no, since he had no intentions of following his orders, but he was curious.

"In a way." Springtrap answered with a shrug. "For the most part, yes, but I might have a few problems that require your unique solutions. Most times, scared is better than dead. That said, you're welcome to be as scary as you want."

So there were alternate motivations after all. Somehow knowing that relaxed Vio a great deal. The way Springtrap had been talking before had made it seem too good to be true.

He didn't just need a bed warmer, he also needed an assassin. Luckily for Springtrap both those things appealed to him.

"-And whether or not I agree won't compel you to remove this collar?"

"Nope."

Vio frowned, reaching up to tug on one of the rings dangling from the purple band.

"And you know that I'm going to break it off myself the second I get a chance?"

"If you do that I'll just get you a new one. With a bigger lock."

The face Vio made was one of disgust, but on the inside, he couldn't help being impressed by the dedication. Perhaps Springtrap's obsession with him went even deeper still.

"Fine, I'll join."

* * *

 

Vio was still fiddling with his collar when he was slumped in the passenger seat of Springtrap's car. It was just after nine and the city streets were bathed in incandescent light. Springtrap had put the roof down on his car before leaving though, so if you glanced up you could still see past the artificial glow and see the stars and the moon.

Springtrap's safe-house, like all the larger land developments, was nestled in the suburbs outside the city core. So it was at least a half hour drive to get to Vio's house. Even longer since Springtrap had elected to take a scenic route.

It was worth it though, because this way took them through the city greenbelt. He took a right turn, and took a long breath out as the streetlights fell away and forest lined farmland took over. The night air had a little bit of a chill and in the passenger seat Vio lifted up his knees and tucked them against his chest.

He was wearing the hoodie he had borrowed and Springtrap had no interest in asking for it back. Vio looked so cute it in, as if he was a tiny china doll trying to wear a human's clothing.

Vio rested his chin on the bottom of his open window, the rushing air caught strands of his hair and twisted and toyed with them. Vio's Dark brown eyes closed, he seemed really tired. Almost as tired as he had been after being untied.

He shivered again and wrapped his arms over his chest. His shoulders slumped and he hugged his own chest, squeezing for a long moment before releasing.

"If you're going to stare at me, please don't forget to watch the road as well." Vio murmured. His eyes were still closed, so it must have been a guess. But then, Springtrap reasoned, it wasn't that unlikely of a guess since he had been doing it all night.

"Yeah, alright…" Springtrap agreed, forcing himself to focus back on the horizon. There were no other cars around, but it still wasn't worth taken chances. "Are you cold?"

"No... I'm thinking..." Vio replied, leaning back from the window so that he could be heard clearly. "I'm starting to realize that, in a way, this feels just like it"

"Like what?"

"The first time I got away with murder."

Springtrap felt the skin on the back of his neck and arms prickle. It wasn't just the words Vio was saying. Something about his tone of voice was… off. Usually a confession like that had a bit of dramatic flair to it. But Vio sounded wistful, like he was reliving a cherished memory. Springtrap knew he should be repulsed by all this, but instead his heart rate was skyrocketing.

"Whenever you taste a new rush like that you feel satisfied, sure. But more than anything you just can't wait to do it again."

Vio opened his legs a bit, leaning back against his seat. He slipped a hand down between his thighs and rubbed the palm of his hand against the front of his pants in gradual motions. A quiet moan slipping passed his lips.

Springtrap had to tear his eyes away again. He resisted the urge to swear at Vio for his truly atrocious sense of timing.

"You shouldn't keep talking like that violet. I'd rather drop you off in a halfway presentable condition." Springtrap muttered through gritted teeth.

"You want to fuck me again right? I'm guessing the sooner the better?" Vio asked, shifting in his seat so he was facing Springtrap. His legs were tucked under himself, but his hand hadn't moved.

"Sure I do." Springtrap replied, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't really care when. I'd prefer it if we just to do whatever feels right at the time. Fucking or anything else."

"Anything else?" Vio stopped wiggling around for a moment, processing the implications.

"So it's not only sex you want... but then, you have feelings for me?"

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. But let me save you some time. My feelings aren't a free get out of trouble card for you. I'm not going to sit back and let you misbehave just because you gave me some puppy eyes."

Vio went silent for a moment. If he were anyone else Springtrap might have taken it as a shocked silence. But knowing Vio, he was already trying to think of ways to twist this to his advantage.

"Maybe I have feelings for you too." Vio murmured. Lowering his head and staring at the floor of the car.

"Yeah, maybe." Springtrap conceded, but his doubt was clear in his tone.

"Hey violet, do you know what my name is? And I'm not talking about my nickname."

Vio blinked, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

"That... That doesn't prove anything!" he snapped. "Besides, you hardly went out of your way to tell it to me. And love really has nothing to do with stupid little details."

Springtrap bit back a bitter smile. Imagine, violet lecturing him about what love is like.

"It's Sebastian."

Vio didn't really know what to say to that, so he simply repeated the name.

"Sebastian…"

"Violet."

A car going in the opposite direction appeared on the horizon, passed by, and vanished back into the night.

Ahead of them you could start to see the lights of the city center cresting over the horizon. Large concrete skyscrapers towering like mountains over everything around them.

"Hey Sabastian. Remember what you said about me killing four people, all at the tender age of 18? I wanted you to know that you're wrong."

Springtrap didn't reply. He didn't want to encourage Vio to spin more lies if he could help it.

"It was actually six. No one has found the last two bodies yet."

* * *

 

The black convertible and the two teenagers it was carrying pulled up outside a very unusual looking house. The neighborhood was old and almost all the original buildings had been torn down and replaced in the last decade. The property value in this neighborhood meant that most of the new houses were state of the art modern things that took up almost every spare inch of space on their lots. Anything to reach 2000 square feet of floor space.

Between two of these huge monster homes was a patch of green that, if one didn't look closely, could be mistaken for an empty lot. But there was actually a small one story bungalow buried in the center of the huge overgrown garden.

Springtrap pushed open the rickety wooden fence gate. The door hitting a set of wind chimes fastened to the fence. They let out a chorus of breathy notes into the night air as the two boys started up the path.

They passed by a set of three yoga mats lying on the grass, arranged around a small water fountain featuring a statue of a Buda in mid-meditation. One of the mats was purple and even featured a symbolic drawing of a violet in the center.

When they reached the front porch Vio's mother was already waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Valentine" Springtrap called, hopping up the porch steps and offering the brunette woman his hand.

"Oh no. Time is only an illusion created to keep us under the foot of the capitalist machine. You simply arrived when you were fated to do so." She replied, clasping Springtrap's hand in both of hers and offering him a little bow. "And please, call me Sunflower."

Vio slunk up behind Springtrap, his frown of mild annoyance pasted in its usual spot. He muttered something that was probably along the lines of 'hello mother' and slipped past both her and Springtrap and into the house.

Sunflower watched him go. She arched an eyebrow, but didn't call after him.

"It seems my Violet has run out of social chi for today." she observed, before turning her attention back to Springtrap. "Thanks for bringing him home for me. I've just put on a pot of green tea, if you want to stay for a little longer."

Springtrap thought it over. He knew that Vio would not want him hanging around, so that probably meant it was a good idea.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

 

Sunflower poured the bright green liquid into two small cups without handles on the side before gingerly tucking the teapot under on a hand-knitted tea cozy.

Springtrap had only talked to sunflower once before, but he often saw her sitting on the porch when he dropped Vio off after school. As far as he was concerned, she was the coolest mom he had ever met. Her approach to parenting was much like her preferred style of gardening. Step back and let Mother Nature to her work.

He also felt a little sorry for her. Aside from naming her son Violet, she never inflicted any harm on anyone. She was simply unlucky and ended up bringing a cold blooded killer into the world by a sheer fluke of genetics.

Not to mention, that if Vio's crimes should ever make it to the mass media, there would be plenty of loudmouthed news casters ready to point fingers at her alternative lifestyle as a contributing factor.

"So… you were out rather late." Sunflower said, lifting her cup and placing it into the palm of her other hand. "Did you two have fun?"

Springtrap nodded, but stopped dead when he noticed the look sunflower was giving him. Both her eyebrows were arching up and her smile was that of someone who just heard some juicy gossip.

"I wasn't born yesterday mister." She chided. "I know what a BDSM collar looks like, and I know my son wouldn't buy that for himself."

Springtrap swallowed, completely caught off guard.

"So… does this mean you two are dating?" sunflower added, her face lighting up with excitement. "When you started walking home with my Violet I was hoping something might be up, but you know he never tells me anything."

Springtrap laughed and picked up his mug. Taking a short sip from it before replying.

"You got me. We just made it official today."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. And for Violet to of course. You know I would also have been happy if you two just because friends as well, but romance is so exciting."

Sunflower sighed happily, her mind falling back into memories of her own teenage years.

"Oh, this is going to sound like a terrible thing to say but, I'm so glad violet turned out queer." Sunflower continued. "I know that as a queer parent, it would be horribly hypocritical of me to try to push him into my lifestyle. But you can't help but hold out a tiny bit of hope, you know?"

"Ha, I know what you mean exactly actually." Springtrap replied. After all, he had had his own doubts over whether Vio's sexuality would be a hindrance to his own plans. "But I guess we both ended up lucky."

Sunflower finished her tea and placed her cup back down.

"You two are just perfect for one another. The Feng Shui is just right. The perfect balance of yin and yang."

"ummhumm.."

She had no idea how true that actually was.

Sunflower rested a hand on Springtrap's elbow.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting my aura clouded over this. It's just; I worry about him a lot." Sunflower paused to pour herself another cup of tea and quickly downed her second portion letting out a long breath after swallowing.

"I've tried almost everything to help calm him. It seems to work sometimes. But then the next moment he's ready to explode. It might be that what he really needs is an outlet. Something to work off the natural male… well you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Springtrap winked at her. He hadn't really been expecting to get Vio's mothers' support for his plan to try to screw the serial killer out of him. But damn if he wouldn't take it.

Still. If Springtrap had learned one thing from this meeting, it was that if things went wrong, it really would be kinder if sunflower never had to know the truth. If it was possible, Springtrap would try to spare her as much grief as he could.

* * *

 

"You seem pleased with yourself."

"I am, and I've got plenty of reason to be."

Fred sat down on the couch next to Springtrap the long suffering furniture creaking under the combined weight of the two of them. Springtrap tilted his cell phone so Fred could see the pictures on its screen.

Somehow Fred managed to keep his straight face while looking at the images of a skinny teenager with bright purple hair at various stages of getting tied up and fucked.

"Souvenirs from your training session?" Fred asked, leaning back against the sofa. "I'm guessing this means we're keeping him…"

"I'm keeping him." Springtrap corrected. Turing off his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"That you are."

Fred sighed, in a world weary way that no 22 year old should really be able to.

"Springtrap. You know-"

"Yes, I fucking know Fred. God damn it." Springtrap spat, then hearing the tone of his own voice he quickly realized he was overreacting. "ahh shit, look, I know he's going to get bored of me. And I know that the second that happens, he won't spare a thought for me or anyone else."

Fred crossed his arms over his chest and Springtrap took that to mean he should continue.

"I promise that there won't be a single day from this point onward that I don't wake up remembering that I'm going to have to kill Violet. And like you told me, I won't hesitate. I owe that to you, I owe it to the family, I owe it to his mother, and I might just owe it to Violet to."

Springtrap slumped back and crossed his arms as well. He knew getting emotional would not help his case, but he was simply too hot blooded to stay calm when it came down to family and lovers.

To Springtrap's surprise, Fred relented.

"That's all I need to hear. Thank you Sebastian. I know this is hard on you."

"No, I deserve it." Spring trap admitted. "I just want you to be able to trust that I can handle this. Whatever that takes."

"I already do, most of you anyway. It's your dick that confuses the hell out of me."

Springtrap laughed and leaned over to throw his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us."

"So how long do you think it will last anyway?" Fred asked. His usual commanding tone all but dropped by this point.

"Hard to say." Springtrap said with a shrug. "He's still young, we both are. It's too soon to tell if that will work in my favor or not. I'm hoping for at least ten years though. I figure I can keep up with him till I'm 30 at least."

"Ten years?" Fred repeated arching his eyebrows.

"Yeah, there no way I would drag the rest of you guys through this if this was going to be a short term thing." Springtrap replied. "And I know you're going to remind me that there are plenty of fish in the sea. But the thing is, I don't want a fish, I want a Paraná. I've got enough stability in my life. I need a little chaos."

As he was talking Springtrap pulled his phone out and checked the time. "Speaking of chaos, I'm going to be late for my date."

Springtrap hopped up from the sofa and grabbed his hoodie, it was different from the one Vio had 'borrowed' since he didn't feel the need to take that one back. Not when violet looked so good in it.

"See, this is why my father told yours not to let you get a pet snake. He knew it was the start of a slippery slope." Fred called after spring trap as he left. "You can't keep a snake on a leash Springtrap."

"Maybe, but I'm going to god damn try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I went to the bother of thinking this all up, here’s a character list for everyone who’s in this fic. 
> 
> Violet Virgo Valentine, Sunflower Valentine, Sebastian ‘Springtrap’ Cassano, Benjamin ‘Bonnie’ Cassano, Fredrick ‘Fred’ Gismondi, Francisco ‘Freddy’ Gismondi, Jessica ‘Chica’ Ortega, and Tyler ‘Foxy’ Fawkes.


	2. Stampede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Springtrap attempt to recruit some of Vio's childhood "friends", with mixed results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by popular demand, This is officially a chapter fic. Yayyyyyy~
> 
> Also. I'll be adding different parings to the tags as they become applicable to the story, but as a general heads up, Vio's going to try to get with most of the canonically human fnaf cast.
> 
> PS. Keyword: try

 Springtrap straightened up as he heard Vio walk into the kitchen. He glanced up from his cell phone, biting down on his lip as he took in the sight before him.

Blood splatter patterns ran up the length of Vio's pale arms, his black shirt obscuring the places where it stained the material instead of his skin.

"Violet…"

"He's only passed out. Just like I promised." Vio clarified, pausing to drop the wooden box he was carrying on the kitchen counter before striding over to the kitchen sink and opening the tap.

"He threw up though, and before I'd started. I will never understand why people do that. I've been scared before but I've never felt the need to vomit. It's disgusting."

Vio chatted amicably as he washed the blood from his hands and arms. He held himself with a steady ease even with proof of his true nature staining his skin.

Springtrap shifted over to peek into the box Vio had been holding. He lifted the lid just a bit and dropped it a half second after setting eyes on the contents. Vio smiled, shrugging his shoulders before leaning further into the sink so he could wash his upper arms and face.

"I got a little creative. Five nails, one for every one of ours he killed." Vio explained. "Don't feel too bad. I cut the hand off pretty soon after, so he didn't suffer all that much."

"Right…"

Springtrap sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't a very vengeful person, so he had to take a second to remind himself why this had to be done. The attack had been completely unprovoked and most of the guys killed had been new members, one of them even younger than Vio.

Also, they needed something like this. Something that would get the rumor mill going. A scare tactic to remind their rivals who they were messing with. They would send the dismembered hand back today and the rest of him tomorrow. Just to make sure the message was heard loud and clear.

Vio slipped his fingers under the elastic in his hair, letting it out of its messy ponytail. He ran his fingers through it, working out the tangles until it sat evenly again.

Finally, he pulled the blood soaked shirt over his head and threw it in the sink. Running the material under the water and twisting it to squeeze out the crimson tinted water.

Springtrap stood up and ambled over, lured in by Vio's unintentional strip tease. He wrapped his arms around Vio's tummy leaning in to kiss the side of the leather collar that cemented his ownership.

"You seem tired." Springtrap observed. It was hard to read Vio's emotions at the best of times, but fatigue was one reaction he witnessed enough to be able to place it.

"Fun things always do." Vio replied with a shrug. "How about you make yourself useful and find me some processed sugar?"

"As you wish, your majesty."

Springtrap gave Vio a squeeze before releasing him. He tossed over his options in his head. He was having a lot of fun introducing Vio to all the various snack foods that were banned from his mother's household.

Springtrap located a box of Oreo cookies in the cupboard over the fridge and cracked open the packaging. He took out one of the cookies and snuck up behind Vio, popping the small chocolate cookie between the younger teen's lips.

Vio made a muffled noise of annoyance, but it was soon overtaken by a murmur of pleasure as the sugar hit his tongue. Vio pulled his hands back, shaking the water off them before taking the other half of the cookie in his mouth and biting it in two.

"What the hell is this stuff in the middle? Icing?" he muttered, giving the other half of the cookie a once-over before eating it as well.

Vio turned around to see Springtrap standing by the door of the kitchen holding the package of cookies and waving one about like he was offering a dog a treat. Vio growled and started after Springtrap. Forgetting what he had been doing completely as he chased him through the dining room, entrance hall and into the living room.

Springtrap flopped down on the sofa and Vio pounced on top of him. They wrestled for a moment Springtrap trying to hold the cookie just out of Vio's reach while holding him down with the other arm. Vio managed to slither out of his hold just enough to snatch the sweet from him.

Springtrap relented and handed over the rest of the package to Vio, who sat back on Springtrap's hips. He shifted a little, getting comfortable with his living cushion. He clearly had no intention of letting Springtrap move until he was done with his snack, which was completely fine with the older teen.

He loved the way Vio could really lose himself when eating something he liked. The single minded veracity of it, the naked enjoyment of something so simple. In that moment the whole point of Vio's life was consuming whatever treat he craved.

Five Oreos later Vio finally slowed down, his wave of sudden energy dissipating as quickly as it had arrived.

"These are absolutely disgusting." he commented, still nibbling on the side of one of the chocolate biscuits. Springtrap chucked and pulled Vio down so he was laying on his chest.

Vio adjusted to the new position, his mind drifting into other topics.

"Are your rival gangs usually this aggressive?" Vio asked. "Because I'm really not going to bother learning people's names if the turnover rate for recruits is this high."

Springtrap sighed and shook his head.

"No, it's the damn stampede coming up. Everyone wants to be running drugs and it's around the time to start staking claims.

"Stampede?"

"Yeah, you know. The big rodeo."

"Oh, that..." Vio realized, his interest visibly plummeting. "Mother forced me to go to a protest against it once. Something, something, animal cruelty… Don't they test the animals for drugs if they're going to compete?"

"Yeah the animals. But we're selling to humans. For every one person who comes out to watch the rodeo three others are out at the clubs getting shit-faced in cowboy hats." Springtrap explained, idly playing with a loose strand of Vio's hair as he talked. "If you can manage to be the supplier for one of the high profile clubs, it's worth hundreds of thousands of dollars over the whole of stampede weekend. And that is worth killing for."

"Certainly." Vio agreed. Though he considered quite a lot of things worth killing for, so it might not have meant as much coming from him.

"So, I suppose you'll be needing more manpower after that little loss?" Vio asked, fluttering his lashes a way he probably thought made him look innocent.

"Depends. What I really need are more people with some useful skills. Father really wants me to turn our little branch of the family into more than just a bunch of tough guys."

Vio pretended to think about it for a moment. Tilted his head to the side as he finished another cookie.

"How about a skilled mechanic and a math nerd with a head for cash flows?"

"That could work." Springtrap admitted, just this morning he had been thinking about how easy it was for money to go missing when everyone was expected to remember debts. "But I'd have to meet them first. No one gets in if I don't like them."

"I was hoping you would say that." Vio purred, pushing himself up and sliding off the sofa and his boyfriend.

Springtrap wanted to ask why, but he knew he wouldn't get a truthful answer anyway. It was clear that Vio was up to something though, and he needed to figure out what. Preferably before anyone got hurt.

Well, before anyone he liked got hurt.

* * *

 

"He goes to catholic school?"

"Catholic summer school." Vio corrected. "They offer accelerated math courses for people without lives or with overly protective parents. Jeremy fits both criteria."

Springtrap shifted awkwardly on his feet. He looked from the large white cross on the roof of the school, to his convertible bought with stacks of laundered cash. Just standing here made him feel like a black sheep. He glanced around at some of the other teenagers eating lunch on the front lawn. Wondering if they could tell just from looking that he didn't belong.

"If I know Jeremy, he'll be hiding as far away from the other kids as possible. We should find him before lunch is over." Vio explained, scanning the area around them for a moment before setting off.

Springtrap blinked, having to move quickly to catch up with Vio. The younger teen was moving with a sense of purpose that ran completely counter to his usual devil-may-care attitude. Springtrap felt a little like a hunter following a bloodhound through the underbrush, waiting to see what had his pet so excited.

Vio paused to check under every cluster of trees they passed, working his way clockwise around the yard. Springtrap kept one eye towards the school as Vio hunted, hoping none of the teachers out on lunch duty would realize they didn't belong there.

Vio suddenly slowed down. Settling into stalking mode. Springtrap followed his gaze, spotting a younger looking guy, probably a year younger then Vio, sitting under a willow tree, his legs crossed and his back towards them.

As soon as he was close enough Vio pounced, letting out a cry of "Jerbear!" seconds before he collided with the other teen wrapping his arms around his chest and pinning them to his sides.

"It feels like ages since I last saw you, I see you're still eating lunch all by yourself." Vio observed.

The smaller boy, who Springtrap could only assume was the 'Jeremy' Vio had been hunting for, froze still when he was suddenly grabbed. Just like a deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"V-Vio?" he asked, wriggling in Vio's hold as he tried to get a good look behind him. "You… you're not enrolled here anymore. Why are you...?"

"I came to see you dumbass." Vio replied with a laugh that sounded almost genuine. He let go of Jeremy, who turned around, scooting back a bit so Vio wasn't invading his personal space.

Jeremy had light sandy-brown hair that was even fluffier then Vio's because it wasn't held down by length. His bangs hid most if his forehead, but stopped just short of his old fashioned horn-rimmed glasses. He had on a summer variant of his school's uniform that included a thin vest and khaki shorts that went down to his knees.

"Vio, if anyone sees you I'm going to get in trouble."

"Oh come on. It's lunch time. You're supposed to be out socializing. And besides, you're only ever at home or at school and I think we can both agree this was the best option."

Jeremy thought about this for a second and nodded his head. Vio cracked a self-satisfied smile and closed in on Jeremy again, sliding an arm around Jeremy's hips.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me. You're not very good at making friends so I just knew you'd be lonely without me." Vio rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder as he spoke.

Jeremy looked exceptionally uncomfortable with this arrangement, but the light tinge of pink in his cheeks proved he was enjoying it on some level.

Springtrap felt a slight prickle of jealousy, watching his Vio fawn so eagerly over another guy. But his rational mind was quick to remind him that any affection Vio was showing was only an act of theater. What he was watching was closer to cat toying with a mouse then playful flirting.

Springtrap cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both boys. Jeremy jumped, he had been so distracted but Vio he hadn't even noticed Springtrap standing over them.

"Don't worry, that's just my boyfriend. He's Sebastian, but he prefers being called Springtrap. It's more menacing."

"Boyfriend?" Jeremy asked, his voice going up a whole octave in the single word. He glanced down at Vio's arm and how close his hands were to his hips. Jeremy tried to pull away again, but Vio's grip was deceptively strong for how casual it looked.

"Anyway, I didn't just come to check up on you." Vio continued. One of his hands 'accidently' moved while he was talking, sliding down so his fingertips were resting lightly against the front of Jeremy's pants. "See, we were wondering if you'd be up for some part time employment."

"A job?"

"Yeah, you see Springtrap's dad owns a business, well a chain of businesses really, and he's put Springtrap and his friends in charge of one of the branches as a… learning experience."

Springtrap raised his eyebrows at Vio, but the purple haired teen simply smiled back. His message was clear though, 'shut up and let me talk'.

"But you see, we haven't got anyone with math skills and that's kind of important when money is involved and changing hands. So, I remembered what a colossal nerd you are and we just had to have you."

"M-me? Vio, I'm really not that good. Shouldn't you hire an actual accountant?"

"It wouldn't be a learning experience if you already had a degree. And I can prove you are that good. What's the square root of 150?"

Jeremy sighed and looked away from Vio, trying his best to concentrate despite the ever increasing amount of physical contact. He murmured under his breath working through the problems step by step in his head.

"It's… 12.28, but that hasn't got anything to do with finance." Jeremy protested.

"Of course it does. It's all numbers right? And you have the best head for numbers I've ever seen."

Vio suddenly moved. Pushing Jeremy back against the trunk of the willow tree and held him in place by his shoulders. Vio leaned in close, his dark brown eyes meeting Jeremy's green ones.

"Besides..." Vio murmured, dropping into a near whisper, as if what he was saying was only meant for Jeremy to hear. "What really matters is I get someone I can trust. And you're one of the few people I trust completely…"

Springtrap had never seen anyone turn as red as Jeremy did. It was amazing there was any blood left to keep his brain functioning. He stared back at Vio, completely captivated. It was hard to tell from where Springtrap was standing, but Jeremy's pupils looked wide open. This boy had it bad, really bad.

"So, you'll do it?" Vio asked.

"I… uh… yes."

"Good boy!"

For a second it looked like Vio was going to lean in a kiss Jeremy but he ended up hugging him instead. Vio rose to his feet, leaving the flustered Jeremy with leaves in his hair and bark poking into his shoulder blades.

"I'll text you with more details. We've got to finish recruiting first." Vio explained, grabbing Springtrap's arm and tugging him back towards the front entrance of the school. He waved to Jeremy as he left, taking one last look at the utter mess he had made of the younger boy.

Springtrap shook his head. He had forgotten that not everyone shared his ability to read Vio's true intentions. Poor Jeremy never stood a chance.

"It's fitting he's coming to work for us, since Jeremy owes you his life." Vio commented, his cocky smile dropping now they were facing away from Jeremy.

"He does?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on him. Before you stepped in he was going to be my seventh." Vio sighed longingly, holding Springtrap's arm tighter as he slipped into a moment of fantasy. "Can you imagine the look in his eyes when he realized his only friend was about to slit his throat. It would have been priceless."

Vio fell silent as he thought about it and Springtrap used the moment to quickly change the subject.

"So when are we going to tell him he's going to be running the numbers on drug sales, robbery and extortion money?"

"Never." Vio replied, snapping back to the situation at hand. "We just have to make up code names for all our activities. We would have to do something like that anyway, or whatever books Jerbear kept would be lethal in a court room. I assume it's not common practice to write 'sold 2 pounds of weed' on your T1 tax form?"

"Besides," Vio added with a shrug. "Even if he finds out, I'll just smooth talk him into being okay with it."

Springtrap wasn't sure if this was just Vio's arrogance or if Jeremy really was so susceptible to coercion he would ignore his morals just to make Vio happy.

They reached Springtrap's parked car, but Vio didn't make a move to get into the passenger seat. He turned, leaning on Springtrap's as he looked back at his old school.

"I really do miss this place. It looks so upstanding and shit, but once you're inside you start to realize all that catholic repression turns these kids into freaks." Vio explained his eyes lighting up with barely contained malice. "Jeremy is a perfect example, he's so deep in the closet he's made friends with the dust bunnies, but all I have to do is smile and he'll happily take off his pants for me."

Springtrap resisted the urge to roll his eyes and opened Vio's door for him, trying to nudge the younger teen inside.

"I talked him into sucking my cock in the boy's bathroom once. I wonder how much preying he had to do to make that go away." Vio added, chuckling to himself. Vio felt his insides heat up just thinking about it, apparently playing with Jeremy had its effects on him too.

"Let's make out, see if we can make one of these bible thumping teachers faint from shock."

"Absolutely not. Get in the car." Springtrap replied. Leaving no room in his tone for argument.

Vio bristled, but his irritation faded as fast as it had come.

"Yes, master." he agreed, tilting his head to the side submissively and showing off the leather collar in the process. He settled into his seat holding his legs together and leaning back so every part of his body was clearly visible.

Vio's manipulation was as clear as day, but that didn't stop it from working. Springtrap fell into the driver's seat and reached over, grabbing Vio by the front of his T-shirt, pulling his upper body over the gearshift and into a deep kiss.

* * *

 

There was one other stop on Vio's list for today. A garage several blocks away from Saint Augustin's academy.

"Let me go first." Vio insisted as he stepped out of the car. He closed his door gently so it didn't make a sound. "Mike gets a little jumpy sometimes. We don't want to startle him."

Springtrap gave Vio a dubious look, but he complied anyway, staying a few steps back as Vio approached the open garage door.

Sounds of metal clanking came from inside, along with static-y radio music that echoed around the large empty space. Vio leaned around the edge of one of the doors, his eyes darted about hoping to get a look at the owner of the garage before he was spotted.

After a few seconds of looking, Vio realised that the senior Schmidt must have left his son to hold down the fort while he was out. Leaving Mike all on his own. Vio couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. He shot Springtrap a smile over his shoulder and walked right into the garage.

A teenage boy in blue coveralls was kneeling beside a ford truck, a tire pressure gage in one hand. He had medium length straight black hair, pulled out of his eyes with a folded red bandana. His face structure and light caramel skin spoke to a mix of Chinese and Indian ancestry.

Busy with his task mike hadn't yet seen Vio, much to the delight of the aspiring predator. Careful to take small soundless steps, Vio inched closer.

Springtrap watched him from the door, arms crossed over his chest. He noticed a screw laying on the concrete floor near his foot. With one fluid movement Springtrap kicked the small piece of metal into a drain causing a loud clang that could clearly be heard over the music.

Mike twisted around. His whole body reacting in shock as he spotted the purple haired teenager standing right behind him.

"Fucking, shit! Vio, what the fuck are you doing here!" Mike cried, snatching up a wrench from the toolbox beside the car and holding it in front of him like a weapon.

"I just came to say hello." Vio explained, taking a step back and holding his hands up placatingly. "I was just passing by, and I remembered it's been ages since we last spoke."

"So why ruin a perfectly good streak?" Mike asked venomously. Keeping his eyes on Vio as he sidestepped away from the car. Making sure he wasn't backed into a corner. "Actually, no. I'm not playing games with you. Get the fuck out of my garage. Now."

"Oh Mikey, you're not still angry with me are you? It's been three whole years..." Vio asked, a look of deep concern on his face.

"I am not angry with you." Mike shot back. Vio was slowing inching towards him and he took one clumsy step back for every step forward Vio took. "I know what the fuck you are. You can fool everyone else but not me. Not anymore, you hear me!"

Mike was starting to lose it fast, he looked genuinely terrified. As if he expected Vio to lunge at him with a knife at any second.

"Mike. Are you okay? You're really starting to scare me." Vio said, a slight tremble in his voice. He changed his body language, his shoulders slumping and his bottom lip poking out a bit in a concerned frown.

"I'll be perfectly fine as soon as you leave!" Mike shouted, his fingers tightening around the wrench in his hand to the point that the whole tool shook.

"Mike, I only want to talk to you. Please, just calm down."

Vio almost sounded hysterical with worry. If anyone had walked in on them at that moment they would have instantly jumped to Vio's defense. Springtrap had to figure it had happened before and that was exactly why mike was freaking out.

Springtrap hadn't been planning on stepping in but he had to draw the line someplace and gaslighting his recruits was over it.

"Alright. That's enough. Come here you little shit."

Springtrap strode in from the door and snatched the back of Vio's collar. The moment he touched Vio the distress the younger teen was displaying vanished. He grabbed Springtrap's hand and tried to force him to let go, growling under his breath as he struggled.

"I'm sorry about this Mike. I had no idea coming here that you two had a tense history. We'll be leaving now. Won't we Violet?" Springtrap said. Pulling sharply on Vio's collar and walking him backwards towards the open garage door.

Mike watched them go, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hey, wait!" he called, putting down his wrench and jogging over. "You're ah... Springtrap aren't you? Your father runs the famiglia dell'orso."

Springtrap nodded. Mike looked like a streetwise kid, so it was hardly surprising he knew him by reputation.

"I'll talk to you, if you really have something to say that is." Mike decided, taking a deep breath out to calm himself before looking at Vio again. "As long as you keep him in check."

Springtrap nodded shifting the aforementioned problem in his arms so he was holding Vio around his chest as well as his collar. The pose was faintly reminiscent of a dog owner holding back their pet after it has spotted a squirrel.

"Well, alright then." Springtrap began. "Short version is; we're recruiting, we could use a mechanic, and Violet seems to think you have what it takes."

"Well, I mean, yeah, I've been working with cars my whole life."

"-And if your grades are anything like I remember them being. Working for a mob is probably the only way you're ever going to actually use those skills." Vio interrupted, only to be ignored by both of the other boys.

"That works fine for us. We only need small tweaks here in there. Mostly the addition of some discreet storage space."

"That I can do. Provided I have the right tools." Mike agreed. Then after thinking about it for a moment more he asked. "So do I have to get a tattoo, or start wearing a special color or something?

"Not really, it's all strictly casual for now. I'll call you up when we need some work done, you come over and do it, get paid and go home. If you fit in and are interested, we can talk about full membership."

"Alright cool."

Vio growled. His teeth clenched tightly together. He didn't like being left out of a conversation. Especially when he was right there. Tellingly, Mike wasn't at all phased by the animal like sound coming from the purple haired boy.

"I'm still kind of shocked knowing Vio actually led to something good for once." Mike added.

"Go fuck yourself Mike!" Vio snapped. Every last trace of his faux politeness gone.

"Fuck you Vio, you sociopathic asshole."

"Actually, that's my job." Springtrap cut in. Releasing Vio's collar for a second so he could pick the younger teen up and throw him over his shoulder. Carrying Vio like a potato sack. "I'm going to take this one home before he gets into any more trouble. I'll be in touch with you soon Mike."

* * *

 

"I'm not wearing it."

"Yes, you are, you can't go to a stampede party without a hat."

Vio glared at the white straw hat in his hands. He was holding it gingerly around the brim as if he was expecting it to be full of spiders.

It wasn't that Vio particularly hated the hat, but he was determined to fight Springtrap over every piece of the ridiculous outfit he had been cajoled into.

He was already wearing tight jean shorts that barely covered his butt, ridiculously ornate leather cowboy boots and a loose purple plaid shirt with the top two buttons undone.

Springtrap by contrast, had full jeans covered by brown leather riding chaps complete with frills, a white button up shirt, and matching bolo tie.

As far as Vio was concerned, they looked like they were going to a cowboy teamed gay orgy and not a trendy downtown club. But that was simply the madness the stampede wrought on this silly Midwest Canadian city. Several people had already passed their parked car in cowboy hats, and Vio was willing to bet none of them had ever actually been within ten feet of a living horse in their lives.

With a dramatic sigh Vio pushed the stupid thing down over his hair.

"I hope the boner you're getting from seeing me in this outfit is worth it." Vio muttered, turning to face Springtrap.

The older teen bit his lip. Yeah, it was totally worth it. Vio just needed one last tiny detail. He reached over Vio's lap and popped open the glove compartment, pulling out a small package with the logo of a local flower shop printed on the paper.

Vio watched as Springtrap pulled a live Violet from it and slipped it under the small band were the brim met the top of his hat. Vio knew enough about his namesake to realize Violets weren't in season in the heat of mid-July. He had to wonder how long it had taken Springtrap to track down such a corny gift.

Springtrap really was in love with him. It was pathetic, useful, but still pathetic. If Vio was able to feel a single scrap of sympathy he might have felt sorry for Springtrap. Just maybe.

They walked together for the two blocks between their parking space and the club. You could hear the music from the far the next street over. It sounded like Country mixed with EDM and had a baseline that drowned out the beating of your heart.

Vio's shorts were so tight that they didn't really have any pockets, so Springtrap was carrying his provincial ID card. He handed both it and his driver's license to the bouncer at the door. Interestingly, the tiny picture of Vio on the card was also sporting purple hair. It made Springtrap wonder how long he had been dyeing it.

The bouncer handed back the cards and waved them in. Springtrap grabbed Vio's wrist so he wouldn't get lost as he pulled him into the chaos.

Springtrap hadn't been wrong. Everyone was wearing cowboy hats, in every shade of tan and of a whole spectrum of sensibility. The dance floor was marked off by bales of hay and stacked on the hay was a fog machine and laser lights.

Springtrap weaved them through the crowd and up to the bar.

"So what do you want?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Vio replied, leaning on the hardwood bar as he took his wrist back from Springtrap.

"Something unbearably sweet it is."

Vio turned his attention back to the room as Springtrap ordered their drinks. There was something odd going on at the far side of the dance hall. A padded ring surrounded on all sides by curious onlookers and in the center, half of a plastic bull with a leather saddle draped over it.

Vio watched as a woman climbed up on top of it, then a moment later it started to move. Twisting left and right then down and back up while the woman held on desperately with both hands.

Eventually she lost her grip and went flying, hitting the padded mats. The crowd around her reacted. Some oohing in sympathy others straight out laughing.

Something cold was passed into his hand and Vio looked over to see a drink that looked uncannily like a blue slushy being pressed into his hand. Springtrap smiled, watching as Vio leaned in to take a sip. It tasted like blue raspberry bubble-gum with only a faint aftertaste giving away the alcohol.

Vio licked his lips, and looked up at Springtrap with half lidded eyes. Offering a seductive look as a little reward for pleasing him.

Springtrap reached over, brushing Vio's cheek with the side of his curled fingers. His other hand holding the beer bottle he had ordered for himself.

Vio's eyes were drawn back to the mechanical bull and Springtrap followed his gaze.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He warned, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "That ride is a lot rougher than in looks."

Vio had really only been mildly interested before, but for some odd reason he suddenly wanted to try it out. Not just try it out, but stay on for however long it took to win.

"Hold on to this for me." He said, passing his drink to Springtrap and striding off towards the bullring.

By the time Springtrap caught up with him Vio had already signed the waiver required to take a turn on the bull. His hand's full Springtrap was limited to giving Vio dirty looks as he handed off the singed document to one of the staff running the event.

"Don't be such a worrywart. Just think about the fantastic look you'll get of my ass." Vio said, apparently considering that reassurance.

"There's plenty of ways for me to get a good look at it that don't involve you getting whiplash" Springtrap muttered.

"Oh please, it can't be that much harder than riding you. You're roughly the size of a bull."

The attendant waved to Vio and he nodded. Stepping up and climbing over the padded barrier. Springtrap moved as well, shifting over so he was standing beside the ring next to the person manning the control rig for the bull.

The attendant briefly talked Vio through proper posture on the bull. Instructing him to sit forwards and hold on to the rains with his right hand while the left was held out to help keep his balance.

Springtrap bit his lip as they left the ring, leaving his Vio alone in the center. The power switch was thrown on and the bull lifted, drawing its new rider up into the air, giving it the clearance to start trying to shake him off.

The mechanical bull tossed its head up and Vio started to slide back, he tightened his grip, but his own weight was working against him.

"Squeeze with your thighs!" Springtrap yelled from the sidelines. "Don't let it toss you!"

Vio grimaced. He didn't think he needed Springtrap's help but he followed his advice anyway. Tightening his hold with his legs. The bull started to twist to the side spinning in circles as it tilted backwards then forwards again. The suddenly switching directions without warning and often at the same time as it jerked up or down.

Vio's sly comment about this being like sex turned out to be more accurate than he realized. He had to shift his weight in relation to how the bull was moving, he was the passive partner in this little relationship and just like with Springtrap fighting was almost useless.

Vio closed his eyes, tuning out the music and the screaming of the crowd around him. His focus completely on his hips and body. Positioning himself as if he were trying to keep Springtrap's cock from sliding out.

He was so caught up in the fantasy he didn't notice at first when the bull slowly came to a stop underneath him. Applause rose up and Vio blinked open his eyes. A self-satisfied smile rising to his lips once he realized he had won. He hadn't doubted himself for a second.

Vio slipped off the bull. His hat had fallen off at some point. Forcing him to find it and jam it back on his head. His hair was a mess as well. But at least now he could cross 'get sex hair from a cow' off his bucket list. Not that it had ever been on there to begin with.

"See I fucking told you." Vio sneered, jumping the barrier so he dropped down next to Springtrap.

"Yeah, I guess you did." The older teen admitted, passed Vio back his drink. Vio took a long pull from the ice cold liquid. He had actually worked up a bit of a sweat from that, even though the bull had been doing all the work.

Springtrap gently pushed him towards a free booth table on the other side of the hall. Following him a few moments later, after quietly passing a fifty dollar bill to the mechanical bull operator. A little tip just to make sure his precious flower made it through in one piece.

Vio was nearly done his cocktail when Springtrap settled in beside him on the leather seats.

"For the record, I'm expecting some truly fantastic sex to make up for being out in public dressed like a cowgirl whore." Vio said, leaning back against the wall. Somehow Vio being a surly drinker didn't surprise Springtrap one bit. He dropped his beer on the table and turned towards Vio pinning him against the wall and shifting forward till their foreheads almost touched.

"Yoooooo, ST! Dude! What's up?"

Whatever filthy comments Springtrap had been thinking up dissipated on his tongue as a bleach blond guy in his early twenty's dropped down in the seat across from them.

"Dustan…" Springtrap replied, casually leaning away from Vio. He took a deep breath in swallowing his annoyance at being interrupted. "Nothing much, just enjoying the party. You?"

"Absolutely killer bro. As in like, I'm making a killing. I just had to text foxy to bring in some more love drugs. Seems like everyone at this party wants to get crazy tonight." Dustan replied. "Whoever you had to fuck up to score us this joint it was worth it."

Vio raised his eyebrows. Wondering for a moment if he should take the credit he deserved. But Dustan didn't really leave him an opening before he started talking again.

"I saved a few though. Maybe you want to sample the merchandise? Perks of the job y'know."

Dustan produced a small plastic bag from his pocket, inside were three brightly colored pills with a stylized F printed on the sides. Before Springtrap could refuse Vio started to reach over. Springtrap snatched Vio's wrist.

"Violet…"

Vio glanced up at Springtrap his lips pulling back to show off his teeth. They stared at each other for one long silent moment. Then Springtrap relented, taking back his hand.

Springtrap knew trying to stop Vio was less than useless. Now that his interest had been drawn Vio would find a way to get his hands on the drug with or without Springtrap's permission. At least this way he knew for sure what was in those pills and that he was around to look after him.

"Just take one." Springtrap said. Tasting the bitterness in his words as he spoke them. "It will take half an hour to kick in, so don't take another one just because you don't feel it yet."

Vio nodded, selecting a purple one from the bag and placing it on his tongue. He shuddered, swallowing it as quickly as he could. It tasted absolutely vile. He followed it up with the last sip from his drink the sweetness easily overpowering the chemical taste.

Springtrap slid the remaining pills back over to Dustan. He would have several words with his street dealer tomorrow, possibly even more depending on how this all worked out.

"I like the new boyfriend." Dustan commented. "He doesn't look as crazy as people keep telling me."

"Thanks" Vio replied sarcastically. Then turning to Springtrap he dropped the attitude in favor of a sultry pout. "Can I have another drink?"

Springtrap nodded and stood up. "Sure, but no more alcohol for you. We need to keep your fluids up."

"shyah. You'll be fucked up enough soon anyway." Dustan agreed. "Drink some water and chill-lax"

* * *

 

The process was slow enough that Vio didn't really feel it coming. It also helped that he was already kind of horny, even despite Dustan's interruptions.

He started running his hands over his arms, then he pulled his legs up and started tracing his fingers over them as well. The contact felt fantastic, better than it had any right to be. The music sounded fantastic as well, before it had just been an awful noise, but he could feel it now. Filling him up and taking him over. Energy surged through him and suddenly Vio felt like he couldn't hold still.

"Springtrap… w-we should dance." Vio insisted. Pushing himself up against his boyfriend. He didn't even care what part of his body Springtrap touched as long as it was as much of him as possible.

Vio had never actually danced in public before, so he had no idea what he was doing. But as long as he was moving with the rhythm and Springtrap was holding him, he didn't give a single fuck.

Springtrap managed to guide Vio to a part of the dance floor away from most of the action. He rested his open hand against Vio's lower back. Standing hip to hip was a little awkward with the height difference. Vio managed to solve that problem a little bit by holding Springtrap around his neck and using the extra leverage to hold himself up on his toes.

Vio lead with his hips, his eyes staring up at Springtrap under the brim of his hat. A stupid sloppy grin on his face. Despite his annoyance over this whole situation Springtrap couldn't help being provoked by that look. Vio only smiled with any kind of honesty when he was high on pleasure. Usually in the middle of satisfying one of his many desires.

"Stop being a fucking prude and grab my ass." Vio demanded. Moaning when Springtrap obeyed. Vio thrust his hips up against Springtrap's still moving with the music.

Vio felt as if he could just melt into the warm body he was clinging to. As it was he couldn't really tell where the lines between them were. Not that he actually wanted to find them. Just existing was bliss and everything else only served to make it better.

One of his arms was pulled from Springtrap's neck and Vio found himself being spun around then pulled back into the older teen's arms.

"You're such a shitty dancer Violet. Let me lead." Springtrap said then leaned close to whisper "unless all you want to do is grind, then we can just go back to my car."

Had he been sober Vio might have wanted to pretend to think about the choice, but as it was, he wouldn't have cared if Springtrap started screwing him right there and then.

"Fuck. Yes."

* * *

 

Vio started giggling as Springtrap unzipped his denim shorts. He had pretty much known when he put them on that it would only be a matter of hours before they came right back off again.

This was far from Vio's first time in the backseat of Springtrap's car, with the hood and tinted windows up. As far as he knew it was basically the only use this half of the car ever got. Typically, he would lay back on the seats and let Springtrap do the work, but the memory of his successful bull ride was still fresh and the drugs wouldn't let him stay still even if he wanted to.

Vio slipped off his briefs, one of the few pieces of underwear he owned that would fit under those shorts, and climbed into Springtrap's lap. The tip of Vio's erect cock prodded the front of Springtrap's shirt.

Vio angled his hips, brushing his ass against the length of Springtrap's shaft. He held on tight to the older boy's shoulders leveraging his upper body strength to help conserve his energy.

"Lube first." Springtrap insisted. Grabbing Vio's hips with one hand and holding him still. Vio whined like a spoiled child, looking up at Springtrap with his heavily dilated eyes.

"Aw, I like it when it hurts."

"You don't want it to hurt that much." Springtrap replied, reaching over the seat pocket that held most of their sex supplies. It took him a second to shift through the various flavored lubes to find the silicone based one.

"Fuck it. I'm so high right now I could take anything with a smile." Vio replied. Pushing himself up so he was chest to chest with Springtrap and holding his backside up and legs open. Springtrap managed to empty out a handful of lube onto his fingers and pushed two of them into Vio.

The younger boy jerked a bit and swallowed hard. He had never felt like he wanted anything as much as this before. And that was saying something considering the usually overpowering nature of his urges.

"You know usually ecstasy makes people lovey-dovey." Springtrap observed, teasing Vio with a few slow movements before pushing another finger in and stretching him open. "I could have guessed it would just make you into an even bigger slut."

"C-call me that a-again." Vio stammered, only just managing to hold in his moans.

"Slut. You're a humongous fucking slut Violet." Springtrap repeated, but he couldn't really put any malice behind it. Vio didn't seem to mind though, he shivered in Springtrap arms, relishing the Violence.

"I'd kill anyone else for saying that. I hope you feel special." Vio hissed. Grabbing Springtrap wrist and forcing him to pull his fingers out. Vio took hold of the base of Springtrap's cock and lined it up. Forcing Springtrap to physically hold him still again as he applied a very necessary coating of lube along the length of his cock.

Vio wiggled growling under his breath till he was let go. He spared a second to glare at Springtrap before lowering his hips. He put his weight into it, holding his breath as Springtrap slid inside. Vio could hardly remember this ever feeling strange to him, it felt as natural as breathing now and even the discomfort made him want it more.

Everything was awash in bliss for Vio at the moment, but this made it even sweeter. Like the frosting on a cake.

It took a few tries for Vio to settle into a suitable pace. The ecstasy was fucking with his coordination, but he made up for it with pure stamina. Squirming left and right so he eventually found his mark.

"Keep touching me, I want to feel you all over…" Vio begged, taking hold of Springtrap's hands and pressing them against his thighs. Springtrap nodded, starting with Vio's legs and then up to his sides and his chest, undoing his shirt in the process to reach more of him.

Springtrap pulled Vio in close, his own desires were completely overshadowed but his longing to simply hold his boyfriend.

Vio let out an annoyed huff. Being held was nice, but he wanted more, and it was so much harder when Springtrap wasn't helping.

"M-master…" Vio whispered, a whimper undercutting the word. "Fuck me harder please. I need it."

Springtrap's fingers tightened around Vio's shoulders. He knew that Vio was baiting him. He didn't even try to hide his smile when their eyes met. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Violet…"

"Master."

Violet tilted his head back, showing off his collar. Though he had little respect for the symbolism of wearing it, he was not above using it to his advantage.

Springtrap released Vio's shoulders and took hold of his hips instead. Keeping the younger boy still as he started to move under him, his pace quickening as his frustration fuelled lust grew. He didn't care that Vio was manipulating him, the only thing that mattered was that Vio belonged to him. Using his collar to 'trick' him into rougher sex only cemented Springtrap's power over him.

Finally able to use his newly acquired bull riding skills Vio settled into it easily. The drugs were making him feel so good all over it was hard to tell how close he was getting to orgasm. He felt like he could keep going forever.

Vio closed his fingers around his cock, he prefers Springtrap's attention fully focused on thrusting into him, so he would do that part himself.

They kissed hard. And Vio's world tilted a little. His mind slipping into a hallucination. His eyes were closed, but he could still see bright flashes. Swirling starlight that stretched out into infinity. He pulled back, and as he looked at Springtrap, his mind fabricated a pair of golden bunny ears protruding from his head. Vio wanted to laugh, but then his brain snapped back into place in his body.

Springtrap bottomed out inside Vio as he felt the younger boy tighten around him. Vio shuddered, finally falling still as orgasm overtook him. Springtrap ran his hand down Vio's back over and over as he finished inside the younger teen.

* * *

 

After a somewhat successful attempt at redressing. Springtrap half carried Vio back into the club. He would have preferred to go home, but he needed to make sure everything was going well first. Fred would never let him hear the end of it if a post sex nap took priority over the family business.

He scanned the dance hall for Dustan, spotting the drug dealer next to the bar. He was having what looked like an argument with a skinny reddish-orange haired man in his early twenties.

Usually Dustan was good at smoothing over costumer complaints or slipping away from conversations that might get him arrested. If he was actually upset enough to fight about it, then there must be something wrong.

Dustan noticed Springtrap approaching and turned his attention away from the argument.

"Hey ST, don't worry anything is fine. I'm just dealing with my narc of a brother."

"Your brother?" Springtrap asked. Shifting Vio in his arms, so the younger teen was pressed against his side and under his arm. Vio didn't seem to care about anything going on around him at the moment though. Simply giggling and clinging tighter.

"Hey. I'm not sure if Dustan has mentioned me, but you can call me Springtrap."

If Phillip thought it was a strange name, he didn't seem to react to it.

"Hi.. Uh.. Hello, I'm Phillip." he responded, offering Springtrap his hand. They shook, then an awkward pause passed as Phillip waited for Springtrap to introduce the purple haired teen hanging off his hip, before realizing Springtrap had no intention to do so.

"Look. Is it alright if Dustan comes home with me? Surely you have other people who can help fill in for him for one night." Phillip asked, Giving Springtrap a hopeful look that was dangerously close to puppy eyes.

"Family emergency?" Springtrap asked.

"Not in the least. Mother just put him up to it."

"Dustan, please. She really misses you."

"Misses having someone to yell at you mean." Dustan snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. In his anger he completely dropped his usual affect, revealing his California accent for the front that it was. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm an adult, and that means I get to make my own choices. What I do and who I do it with, is no one's business but my own."

"Springtrap!"

The large blond teenager startled and spun around. While Dustan had been talking foxy had managed to come up beside him soundlessly. Springtrap was sure one day he was going to have a heart attack from his friend's uncanny ability to move as silently as the animal he was nicknamed after.

"Do you have your phone off? Fred has been trying to call you for nearly half an hour." Foxy said. Not even giving Springtrap a second to recover from his shock.

"I… uhh… oh crap..." Springtrap stuttered, digging his phone out of his pants pocket and giving the text messages on his lock-screen a glance. "Oh fuck."

Springtrap looked down at Vio, who was staring fixedly at the far wall, transfixed by whatever it was he was seeing there. He couldn't leave Vio alone when he was drugged up and he sure as hell couldn't bring him anywhere there might be gunfire.

"Foxy could you-"

"No way. Even if your boyfriend wasn't a nutbar. I've gotten more deliveries I need to make tonight." Foxy replied, shaking his head.

Both brothers were looking at Springtrap in mild confusion. Their argument forgotten for the moment.

Springtrap looked from Dustan to Phillip. Going over his options.

"Phillip, do you have a driver's license?" Springtrap asked, zoning in on the older brother conservatively dressed in a forest green pullover and jeans.

"Um… y-yes actually, why?"

"Something really urgent has come up and I need someone to take Violet home for me." Springtrap explained. Lifting up his arm a bit to indicate the intoxicated Vio.

Upon hearing his name Vio glanced over. His eyes widening just a little as he looked over Phillip.

"I… what?" Phillip stammered.

"I know it's a big ask, but if you take him home and stay with him till I get back, there's five hundred dollars in it for you." Springtrap replied.

"Five hundred? Shit dude, I can take him back for you." Dustan butted in.

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"Well, I mean... Not really, but I can drive just fine."

"Phillip?"

"Ah…. I um… ahh..."

Phillip looked from Springtrap to his brother. Sill completely lost after the sudden change of topic.

"Why not give me the money, I promise to visit my mother, and Phillip takes your friend home?" Dustan suggested.

All eyes turned to Phillip.

"I… I mean… if you promise you're going to visit her and for at least two hours."

"Deal."

Springtrap dug into his other pocket and pulled out a slender chain link leash that was about three feet long. He snapped the faster onto the center D-ring on Vio's collar and passed the other end to Phillip, who nearly dropped it in disbelief.

"I know this looks stupid, but you have to trust me when I say this is completely necessary. No matter what happens you can't let go of his leash until you've got him home, okay? It might just be a matter of life and death."

Phillip's mouth hung open for a good ten seconds, completely speechless. Dustan had a hand pressed over his lips, trying hard not to bust out laughing.

Vio tilted his head to the side. He didn't say anything but his attention was now fully on the situation at hand.

His eyes met Phillip's, and for a split second, Phillip saw something in those dark eyes that made him think that Springtrap might not just be pulling his leg.

"Here's my keys. It's the black convertible two blocks down. The address is programed into the GPS."

Springtrap pressed his Keyring into Phillip's hand. He was trusting a whole lot to a guy he had only just met, but Springtrap was usually good at judging personalities and Phillip struck him as a classic responsible type… And he didn't really have much of a choice.

Springtrap leaned in and gave Vio a goodbye kiss. Tangling his fingers into Vio's soft hair.

"Please be good." he whispered. Tucking a few strands of purple hair behind the younger teenager's ear.

Vio didn't reply, simply offering Springtrap a cordial smile.

Springtrap knew if he hung around much longer he would get cold feet and never be able to leave. So he nodded to Phillip and turned on his heal, grabbing foxy by the arm and pulling him along as well.

"Well, I guess I better be heading home then." Dustan said with a shrug. "You better not mess this up dude. ST is like the big man. Like second in command, and that's his bottom bitch."

Phillip had no earthly clue what a bottom bitch was and he had no desire to ask. In fact, he was still having trouble accepting this was even happing to him.

Realizing Phillip wasn't going to be moving on his own any time soon, Vio tugged on his end of the collar, dragging the stunned redhead across the dance floor.

Dustan waved to his brother not bothering to hide his laughter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character list time!
> 
> So this time we have Mike Schmidt (PC Fn1), Jeremy Fitzgerald (PC Fn2), Dustan Guyton (Phone Dude) and Phillip Guyton (Phone Guy).
> 
> Also for anyone curious about the setting might want to look up "Calgary Stampede". That said, this story doesn't take place in Calgary exactly. It's more an amalgamation of all the big cities in Alberta.


	3. A Poor Career Choice

"It might just be because I'm high as fuck right now, but you're kinda cute."

Phillip didn't react to Vio's comment or take his eyes off the road for a moment. His shoulders were hunched up and his grip on the wheel of Springtrap's pure black convertible was far too tight.

The handle of Vio's leash hung from his wrist, the metal chain stretching over the partition between the two front seats.

"Are you really just going to ignore me? That's your master strategy?" Vio asked, revealing that some of his contentment was only for show.

Despite what he has said, Vio was already starting to feel the drug he had taken wearing off. The fact that he could feel anger at all was proof of it. Half an hour ago he had felt like it would never end, but now the crash was looming and he knew it was going to be rough. Especially because this was his first time.

He needed a distraction and Phillip was his only option at the moment. But he wasn't playing fair.

Vio nestled back into his seat. His mental capacity at the moment was severely drained, and his innate manipulative abilities alluded him. He would have to actually think about this one. Honey would win over vinegar that was for sure but what flavor of honey was needed?

"Please. Phillip, could you just… talk to me?" Vio asked. Speaking so quietly, his voice was almost lost under the hum of the car engine.

Phillip still didn't say a word, but Vio noticed his eyes twitching and blinking rapidly.

"Please?" Vio tried again, pushing the limit of his acting skills to sound as desperate as possible.

Phillip bit down on his lip, holding on for a good five seconds before finally caving in.

"Look. I'm sorry." Phillip blurted. "But I can't help you. I don't know anything about gangs. But I'm pretty sure you should do everything in your power to avoid pissing them off. Then there's my brother to think about and-"

"Help me? Why do you think I need your help?" Vio cut him off, trying to hold on to his soft-spoken voice in his confusion and failing for the most part.

Phillip winced. He opened his mouth, but proved to be at a complete loss of how to phrase it.

"You know… the uh… collar and the um..." Phillip shook his right hand a bit indicating the leash.

"You think Springtrap is forcing me into being his sex slave?" Vio realized, anger curling into his tone.

"I... uh…"

Vio pushed himself up, turning so he was facing Phillip. He gripped the armrest between them with both hands, his fingers tensed into rigid claws.

"Alright cream puff. I'm going to let that comment slide. Just this once. But if there is one thing about me that I want you to never forget, it's that, I do not. Take orders. From anyone!"

Phillip's hand jerked and the car reacted, swerving dangerously to the side. Phillip realized what was happening and yanked the wheel back around.

It took a few seconds to steady the vehicle again, and Phillip was forced to keep his attention on the road. By the time he turned back, his eyes wild with confusion and panic, Vio was already back in his seat. His head propped up on his hand as he stared out the window, a board pout on his lips.

Phillip took several deep breaths. He was so shocked, the only thought in his mind was a repeating chorus of 'what the fuck'.

Another ten minutes passed in silence. Phillip was just thinking he might be able to relax again when Vio let out a long moan of pained pleasure. He lifted his legs up and braced them against the dashboard. Spreading them open and pressing a few fingers against the crotch of his denim shorts. The material was soaked through, a lingering reminder from his last time in this car.

"Springtrap is such an asshole." Vio muttered. "He knows it makes a bigger mess when he cums inside me."

Vio huffed and slid down in his seat. He rubbed his lower tummy as if it was possible to soothe his aches from the outside.

"If we were going to fuck, you wouldn't do that to me, would you? I assure you I look better with it dripping down my chin."

Phillip nearly choked on his own tongue. The image Vio invoked flashing through his imagination.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Phillip stammered before his common sense could remind him he was letting Vio get under his skin.

"No, wait. I get it. You're a bottom aren't you?" Vio asked. His eyes lighting up with amusement. "Lucky for you I can go both ways."

Vio tossed his hair over his right shoulder and leaned into Phillip's personal space. His smile was just wide enough to show off his canines.

"Why don't we start with a little test?" Vio suggested. Watching Phillip glance between him and the road. "I want to see how good your driving is with my lips around your co-"

"Whoa, okay! I'm going to need you to stop right there." Phillip interrupted. Blurting out the words to drown out Vio's seductive murmuring.

"Listen, uh… what was your name again?" Phillip asked.

"Violet."

"Really?"

The glare Vio gave Phillip sent a chill down his spine. He could take the hint, and well, it did explain the purple hair.

"Ah... Okay, listen violet. It's not that you're not attractive, but I don't think this is going to work. For starters, I have no idea what drugs you're on, but I'm pretty sure they make it impossible for you to legally consent to anything. Then there's your boyfriend, who's a literal gang leader. One who could kill me and everyone I care about. Also to be honest, you kind of scare me a little and…"

Vio let out a loud sigh, cutting Phillip off.

"God, your brother was right. You are such a fucking narc." Vio said, throwing himself back into his seat to pout.

Phillip grit his teeth, but he didn't want to argue. Whatever got Vio to settle down. He checked the arrival time on the GPS. Still twenty minutes until wherever the hell they were going.

Vio lifted one hand to his lips, biting down on the tip of his thumb. It had been less than thirty seconds since he had stopped harassing Phillip and he was already starting to feel bored. Vio hated being bored more than anything else, but for once he couldn't find his drive to do a damn thing about it.

He was used to thinking life was pointless. Most people he met were dumb as sheep, following orders without a second thought and acting their insignificant part in the farce that was civilization.

There was always the silver lining though. He wasn't a sheep, he was smarter, more cunning, and attractive. As far as Vio was concerned, he was better at everything than everyone else. Even the few things he wasn't good at he could master if he only deigned to put his mind to the task.

His abilities allowed him to turn this whole makeshift cluster-fuck of a world on its head. Taking whoever and whatever he wanted.

But right now, he didn't want anything. The best feeling he had ever had drained away and he couldn't summon the energy to do a damn thing about it.

Vio started violently, pushing himself up and grabbing the dashboard with both hands. He needed something, anything that would make him feel good. He didn't even care that Phillip was a killjoy. He would have his own fun if he liked it or not.

Vio unbuckled his seat belt. Fixing Phillip with a look of detached hunger.

"It's time you learn how to loosen up." He growled between gritted teeth as he crawled over the armrest. Vio pounced, making a grab for the front of Phillip's pants.

The car swerved again and Phillip slammed his foot down on the brakes pulling them over onto the gravel shoulder of the highway. The car rocked back and forth for a moment as the two occupants struggled against one another. Phillip trying desperately to block Vio's attempts to undress him.

"Violet, Stop! I really don't want to have to use the-"

Phillip was cut off suddenly as Vio managed to force their lips together. The fighting ceased as Phillip froze in shock. Vio wrapped one arm around Phillip's shoulders, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss.

To Vio's surprise Phillip returned the gesture, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back into his seat. Phillip's other hand brushed against the back of Vio's head, sending a tingle down his back.

Then suddenly Phillip pulled back, jerking his hand down the end of the leash grasped in his fingers.

Vio's only warning was a brief jangle of metal on metal before his neck was wrenched back and his skull collided with the headrest. Phillip had laced the leash through the two metal attachments connecting the headrest to the rest of the seat, giving him the leverage to force Vio to sit back.

Vio bore his teeth and growled, but he couldn't reach Phillip when he was leaning back. Which was fortunate for Phillip, since at his point Vio was angry enough to go for the throat.

Phillip wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his pullover. Glancing around the car for a place to tie the other end of the leash off so that he could use both hands to drive.

"You're going to regret this… you have no clue who you're fucking with." Vio spat. Wrapping both hands around his collar and tugging on his end with his arms and shoulders. But the pulley effect from the length of the leash, and the fact that Phillip had at least seven years and a fifty pounds on Vio, made it a rather hopeless endeavor.

"I didn't want to use it. You have no one to blame but yourself." Phillip replied as he tied the other end to his headrest. Keeping the length of chain taught so Vio wouldn't have any wiggle room to abuse.

"Just try to relax, okay. I'm pretty sure whatever you're on will wear off soon. But in the meantime, I need to get you home." Phillip said.

Vio looked absolutely livid, but somehow Phillip couldn't help but think he was kind of cute when he was angry. Phillip knew that he should be scared, or at least unnerved that he was near someone who could flip back and forth between doe eyes and murderous snarls of rage.

Phillip felt like he could handle this though. So far he was already doing better at it then he had expected.

Acting on a sudden whim, Phillip reached over and patted Vio on the top of his head. Vio looked as if he would have bit the offending hand off if he could have moved his head to do so.

But just like before, the fire in Vio's chest burned itself out soon after it started. He just didn't have the drive anymore.

Phillip took the wheel in both hands again. Glancing over Vio one last time before nudging the convertible back onto the road. Hopefully that would hold him for at least the next twenty minutes.

* * *

 

"And who the hell are you."

Phillip blinked back at the 17 year old girl with canary yellow hair, piercing blue eyes and a tight-fitted pink dress. They were only a few meters away from the front step of what the GPS insisted was their final destination. But the sudden question had stopped Phillip half way up the path.

"I um... I'm Dustan's brother. Um. Springtrap wanted me to take Violet home." Phillip replied, glancing behind him at Vio. Who was trailing along behind him as far as the leash would allow.

"Shouldn't you be crying into a bucket of ice cream, Chica?" Vio asked, directing his question towards the girl but not bothering to actually look at her.

"What was that? I don't believe I speak dog." Chica replied, then speaking to Phillip instead. "Maybe it's looking for a fire hydrant to pee on."

She stepped down from the porch, tossing her own set of keys in the air before clicking the fob. A bright yellow motorcycle parked near the garage flashed its lights in response.

"If you have to bring that filthy mutt inside, then go ahead. I was just leaving." Chica added, as she passed.

"It must suck knowing that this 'filthy mutt' gets five times the dick that you do, and from someone who actually gives a shit about him." Vio shot back.

Chica paused, her arm twitched, but she didn't turn around to face them.

"You don't deserve any of what Springtrap gives you. One day you're going to fuck yourself over. And even he won't be able to save you."

Fearing that he would have to break up a fight if he let this continue, Phillip grabbed Vio around his wrist and dragged him towards the front door.

"Okay! It was nice to meet you but I better get Violet inside. He's really tired. You know how those big parties are with the drugs and things!" Phillip blurted, trying to keep his mouth going so no one else had a chance to lob insults. He unlocked the door with Springtrap's keys and shut it behind the two of them.

Vio took back his arm and grabbed his end of the leash. Taking his turn to drag Phillip into the living room.

Vio threw himself backwards onto the couch, nearly dislocating Phillip's arm as the older man landed face first on the plush surface beside him.

By the time Phillip had righted himself Vio was already lying on his back with a pillow clutched to his chest. Not wanting to risk the chance Vio was actually falling asleep on his own, Phillip carefully shifted till he was sitting upright on the sofa. Doing everything he could not to jangle the leash.

"Wait... Before I sleep, I have to tell you something." Vio said, sitting up and fixing his gaze on Phillip.

"Um... Really? Uh... Alright..."

"I like you. You fight back. It's lots of fun."

Vio rested his chin on the pillow in his arms, his eyes only half open. His obvious fatigue making him look deceptively harmless. Still, Phillip felt decidedly unsettled by the way Vio said 'I like you'.

"Tell Springtrap. I've decided... You're number eight. He'll understand." Vio added, then yawned and fell back down to the sofa.

"Eight?" Phillip asked even though he knew better.

"Mmm, yeah... eight." Vio responded, rolling over onto his side. "Right after Jerbear. He got there first, so it's only fair…"

Vio frowned. He wanted to rest his head on something soft but all the other pillows were too far away. Then his gaze fell to Phillip's lap. Looks like he already had a use for his new plaything.

He forced his body back up, crawled over to Phillip's side of the sofa, and rested his head in the older man's lap.

"Whoa... Hey! Um… I'll get you a pillow if you want." Phillip interjected. He lifted his hands as if he meant to push Vio off, but never quite committed to the action.

"If you move I'm not going to fall asleep and you'll have to deal with me until my boyfriend comes back." Vio muttered.

Phillip sighed and leaned back. At least Violet wasn't trying to unzip his pants anymore.

If you had told Phillip that his night was going to end with him sitting in a fancy house with a barely dressed teenager in his lap, he would have had a really hard time believing it. Phillip rested his head on the back of the sofa. Maybe he could close his eyes for a bit too. This was way too much excitement for one day.

The next thing Phillip knew, he was being tapped lightly on the shoulder.

He blinked, the room coming back into focus around him. He glanced up, regaining his concentration as soon as he recognized Springtrap standing over him.

The cowboy hat and the other teamed accessories had vanished. In their place was a Kevlar vest and bandages that crisscrossed Springtrap's left forearm. It looked as if he had popped off to do some kind of military training exercise with live ammunition.

Phillip looked down and noticed Vio was still in his lap. But instead of holding on to his pillow, Vio had managed to slip his arms around Phillip's middle and was hugging him to his chest instead.

Phillip tried to make some excuse, but Springtrap pressed a finger to his lips, asking for silence. Phillip nodded and together they managed to extract his lower body from Vio's hold without waking the teenager up.

Phillip stood up and backed away. His eyes met Springtrap's. The larger male made a little hand gesture to indicate he wanted Phillip to follow.

Springtrap didn't seem angry, so Phillip nodded and did as he asked.

* * *

 

"You're number eight?"

"Yeah, that's what he said anyway…" Phillip confirmed, leaning back in his lawn chair. He gazed up at the clear night sky hanging above the suburban backyard. "If you want, I can make sure to avoid violet whenever I see him. I mean he has no idea where I live and Dustan probably won't tell him if I ask… and-"

"Hey Phillip…" Springtrap asked. Cutting him off before he could lapse into more rambling.

"Um… yeah…"

"Would you like to know what's wrong with violet?"

Phillip stared at Springtrap. His fingers tightening around the can of soda pop the taller man had offered him before they stepped out the back door.

"Wrong with…. Um…" Phillip bit his lip. Not completely sure why he was so embarrassed. Maybe because he felt guilty for asking himself that question so many times tonight. Now that Springtrap had confirmed there was something wrong with the purple haired teen.

"You managed to handle him well. Better than I could have ever expected. But since you did have to handle him. There's no way you didn't notice that he's not normal."

"Um, well, yeah…" Phillip admitted, lifting a hand and rubbing the back of his neck with it. His fingers were cold from the condensation on his drink.

"What do you know about psychopaths?" Springtrap asked, leaning on the arm of his plastic lawn chair.

"Um… nothing really" Phillip admitted with a shake of his head. "I mean I've seen a few movies. But that's just Hollywood and it's probably not accurate and focused on serial killers and um…" Phillip trailed off, but this time Springtrap didn't take the opportunity to bail him out of the hole he had dug.

"Is… is Violet a psychopath?" Phillip asked, having to cut right to the heart of it to prevent an awkward pause.

"He's not diagnosed. But I believe so. He's got all the prerequisites. Lack of empathy, impulsive behavior, irresponsibility, superficial charm." Springtrap listed those four of on his fingers. He looked like he could go on but he didn't want to front load to much information.

"I've done a little research into it. All you need to understand is that he's always been this way and he's dangerous." Springtrap added.

"And…. Ah, you keep him around?"

"I do. I love him."

Springtrap said it so candidly that Phillip didn't even think to question it. At least not in the moment.

"There's nothing we can do." Springtrap explained. "There's no cure. Therapy is useless and no medication can give him something he was born without. All I can do is limit the collateral damage and keep him distracted."

Phillip nodded, though he was partly distracted at the moment. His mind stuck on what Springtrap might mean by 'collateral damage'

"C-could he kill someone?" Phillip asked, his usually stammer tinged with an emotion a fair bit stronger than his usual trepidation.

"Yes. He could." Springtrap admitted. "But I think he prefers sex, or even the promise of it. That and junk food. You should see him demolish a bag of gummy worms."

Springtrap would have to hope Phillip didn't realize he was obscuring the issue. Even though everything he was saying was technically true.

"Anyway. This is why I need your help." Springtrap said.

"M-my help?"

"Tonight proved to me that I can't keep balancing my responsibilities to my family and to Violet. I need someone to step in when I can't be there. Someone who can keep him in line."

"Wait. You… want me to babysit your boyfriend?" Phillip realized.

"Why not? You survived a whole night without a scratch, even though you two had… disagreements." Springtrap studied Phillip for a moment. The top button on Phillip's jeans was undone, but the fly was still zipped up.

"He was probably too tired for another round, and you were driving… did he try to give you road head?" Springtrap asked.

Phillip suddenly realized taking a drink while Springtrap talked had been a bad idea. He choked, carbonated fizz coming up the wrong way and stinging his sinuses. Springtrap had to bite back his grin as Phillip pitched forward, coughing into his hand.

Springtrap leaned over and patted Phillip on the back until he started breathing normally again.

"For the record, I wouldn't have been angry if you gave in. But I know you didn't, because Violet would be board of you by now. He only really cares about the chase, and giving in easily is a major turn off."

"Ah… Right." Phillip replied. Still breathing rather heavily.

"So, do you want to join?" Springtrap asked.

"What? No. I… I mean I was trying to get my brother out of your gang! No offense, but that is kind of the exact opposite!"

"I don't think so." Springtrap countered. "What you want is to keep Dustan safe right? And being on the boss's good side could help with that. Because, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you went exactly making much headway when I walked in on you two."

Phillip looked down at the moonlit grass. He didn't know how he felt about talking about his brother with Springtrap. After all, wasn't it this guy's fault Dustan wouldn't come home anymore?

"I could try to help you, but I don't think god or money could truly convince him to leave. After all, you're asking him to abandon his friends. I know people like to cringe at me when I call my gang a family, but that's really what we are."

Springtrap put his soda down on the tiny plastic table between them and shifted forward in his seat so he could look at Phillip properly.

"When you ask him to leave you're asking him to choose between his biological and adoptive family. But if we were to combine the two…"

"I don't want my brother selling drugs." Phillip snapped. Taking even himself by surprise with his anger.

"Fair enough..." Springtrap agreed. Not phased in the least by Phillip's outburst. "This is a multifaceted operation and I have plenty of use for Dustan's skills in more legal ventures. Just like how you won't be expected to do anything against your moral code."

"There's just one tiny condition." Springtrap added, changing the subject yet again. "You won't be able to have sex with Violet."

"What!" Phillip exclaimed. Then a moment later he realized the single word made it sound like it was the denial he was reacting to and not the ludicrousness of the idea.

"I mean- no of course not. I don't even want-"

"Calm down." Springtrap insisted. He was getting a little tired of Phillip assuming he was some jealous brute. "I'm only trying to tell you that it's easier to control Violet when you have something he wants. Or I guess in this case, when you are something he wants. "

Phillip frowned down at his folded hands. Being on the wish list of a psychopath frankly sounded like the exact opposite of a good thing.

"Ugh... Look, I'm going to have to think about this."

"Sure. It will probably be a while till there's a night as crazy as this one anyway." Springtrap admitted with a shrug, standing up and offering his hand to Phillip.

"Come on. I think it's my turn to take you home."


End file.
